Kurenai Tennyo
by Himedollz
Summary: À cette époque, je ne comprenais pas ce que signifiait réellement la volonté du feu. Mon monde ne se résumait qu'à nous trois et le sacrifice d'une personne tiers m'importait peu. Vous pardonnerez peut-être mon égoïsme d'enfant...après tout je n'avais que quatre ans.
1. Kana

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf le personnage de Kana qui n'appartient qu'à moi :)

Je remercie mes deux betas-lecteurs/correcteurs, My fiona and largo et Mugu pour leur remarquable travail et leur implication dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Kana**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _À cette époque, je ne comprenais pas ce que signifiait réellement la volonté du feu. Mon monde ne se résumait qu'à nous trois et le sacrifice d'une personne tiers m'importait peu. Vous pardonnerez peut-être mon égoïsme d'enfant...après tout je n'avais que 4 ans._ Journal d'une petite kunoichi.

Au matin, alors que le soleil rasait à peine l'horizon du magnifique village de Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki s'affairait en cuisine. Une odeur alléchante chatouillait ses narines alors qu'elle rajoutait des légumes sautés dans les bentos. Tout en surveillant la disposition des aliments, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le jardin en s'appuyant contre son plan de travail. Minato et elle avaient décidément bien choisi ; c'était l'espace idéal pour vivre en famille. C'était elle qui avait trouvé l'endroit.

Après son accouchement, elle avait demandé à son compagnon de retourner vivre au sein de Konoha. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils avaient emménagé. L'appartement se situait non loin du centre du village, dans une zone résidentielle. La villa comptait deux chambres, un bureau, une salle de bain et une salle à manger. Elle avait une légère préférence pour la salle à manger car la cuisine y était intégrée. Elle pouvait ainsi faire à manger tout en discutant avec les personnes assises à la tablée.

La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir en songeant aux évènements d'hier. La nuit dernière avait été mouvementée. Le village avait reçu une sinistre nouvelle : le Sandaime Raikage avait péri. La rumeur disait qu'il avait combattu l'ennemi pendant trois jours et trois nuits afin de permettre à ses coéquipiers de s'enfuir.

Le pays du feu étant en guerre, pratiquement tous les shinobis de Konoha avaient été appelés. Kushina était l'exception. Elle avait consenti à rester au foyer pour s'occuper de leur fille. Elle avait d'abord trouvé étrange que le village ne vienne contredire cette décision, puisqu'elle était après tout l'une des meilleures Kunoichis de sa génération. Ce n'était que par la suite qu'elle eût compris que sa décision avait été approuvée pour des raisons plus… politiques.

Parfois, elle se réveillait la nuit en sursaut, des sueurs froides lui parcourant l'échine. L'angoisse embrasait ses sens telle une tumeur à son cœur meurtri. Le destin avait voulu qu'elle soit l'ultime représentante de son village, celui d'Uzushio. Elle était une Uzumaki. Toutes les fibres de son corps le lui hurlaient. Elle vivait au rythme des bagarres et des taquineries bourrues. Elle était forte. Sa vie entière avait été formatée par l'art ninja le plus complexe et le plus difficile à apprendre : le fûinjutsu. C'était dans sa nature.

 _Tu es venue sur ces terres pour être réceptacle du Démon-Renard. Mais avant tout… Tu trouveras l'amour, car c'est d'amour que tu devras emplir ce réceptacle. Et alors seulement, tu pourras vivre ta condition dans le bonheur._ entendait-elle sans cesse dans son esprit. Sa main serrant la queue de la casserole, elle se rappela de sa première entrevue avec Mito Uzumaki. Elle se souvenait par coeur de ce jour là où un émissaire de Konoha était venu la chercher pour l'emmener dans les appartement de l'épouse du Shodai Hokage. Elle avait eu si peur. Peur que sa vie bascule à tout jamais. Peur d'incarner un être démoniaque. Elle n'avait même pas huit ans et l'on attendait déjà d'elle un immense sacrifice.

Les paroles de Mito Uzumaki Senju ne l'avaient jamais quitté. La vieille femme avait su apaisé ses craintes avec un simple mot : amour.

C'est ce sentiment qui lui avait donné le courage d'avancer alors que les ninjas de Kumo la pressaient hors du pays du Feu après l'avoir kidnappé. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience du combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux après avoir marché plus de cinq heures.

Minato avait fait irruption dans sa vie à l'image de la foudre, électrisant intégralement son coeur. Frigorifiée par le désespoir, elle fut secourue par cette lumière, filtrée entre les cimes des arbres déracinés. Il avait été la première personne ayant complimenté son opulente chevelure rouge. Minato l'avait changé. Elle le savait. Elle était désormais éperdument amoureuse de lui. De cet amour qui vécut jusqu'à aujourd'hui, naquit une jeune pousse.

Elle était née trois ans auparavant, de manière totalement imprévue, mais aussi d'amour. Cette graine d'espoir avait aussi bouleversé sa vie à sa manière. Le bonheur de donner la vie supplante parfois la douleur de l'accouchement et ça avait été le cas pour Kana, sa fille

Sa famille lui avait imposé qu'elle accouche auprès des siens et non à l'hôpital du village. Il avait donc été décidé qu'elle partirait avant que n'apparaissent les symptômes de sa grossesse. La nuit de son accouchement, seuls sa mère et Minato avaient été admis dans la chambre et c'était un médecin proche de la famille qui l'avait assisté pendant le travail.

Elle se souvint de l'angoisse de Minato mais surtout de la panique de ses proches pendant les contractions qu'elle ne sentait pas dut à une potion calmante. À certains moments, elle avait même cru sentir le sceau du démon renard Kyûbi faiblir. Sa mère, les larmes aux yeux lui avaient alors serré les mains alors que résonnaient les premiers cris du bébé.

Kana était née le 7 juillet, le jour de la fête des étoiles : Tanabata. Minato avait pleuré de joie en augurant qu'elle était sûrement née aimée des cieux. C'était en se remémorant ces moments que Kushina finissait d'emballer les bentos en souriant.

Il était déjà midi passé. D'une main franche, la jeune femme repoussa les longues mèches rouges qui tombaient sur son oeil droit et se dirigea vers la chambre du fond.

— Kana! Lève toi sinon je pars sans toi ! s'écria Kushina en attendant devant la porte de la seconde chambre.

Un bruit de pas précipités fuita de la pièce. La jinchûriki esquissa un sourire, elles avaient bien une chose en commun. Elles détestaient par dessus tout se lever tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Kushina entrevit le bonnet de nuit de sa fille, Kana. Se frottant les yeux, la bouche pâteuse, elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Sa tête atteignait à peine le bassin de sa mère. Sa chevelure cuivrée arrivait jusqu'à ses minuscules épaules.

Machinalement, elle retira d'un coup sec le bonnet de nuit installé sur son crâne et l'envoya valser dans sa chambre.

— Hey tu pourrais au moins le ranger, s'écria Kushina en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oui Maman…, poursuivit Kana alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux.

Kushina s'arrêta et plissa les yeux vers sa fille, puis hocha la tête en soupirant.

Ellles allaient être en retard.

Toutes les deux s'étaient entendues pour rejoindre Minato et son équipe au matin. La jeune femme leur avait préparé le déjeuner. Kana était dans ses mauvais jours. D'habitude elle se faisait une joie de l'accompagner mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Kushina ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec sa fille. Bien qu'elle l'adorait, l'entêtement de Kana pouvait la mettre hors d'elle.

— N'oublie pas que tu avais promis à Kakashi-kun de lui apporter quelque chose, rouspéta la jeune mère agacée.

— Oui, son cadeau pour sa promotion ! s'écria-t-elle en sursaut.

Toute l'équipe serait là ; Kakashi, Rin et Obito.

Leur entraînement quotidien obligé, ils faisaient parti de la réserve de Konoha. Cela ne l'enchantait guère de sortir aujourd'hui, mais la petite Uzumaki prit sur elle et s'attabla pour son petit déjeuner, sans relever l'état émotif de sa mère. C'était la technique de son père pour éviter les colères explosives de Kushina. Il affirmait souvent que c'était la technique la plus difficile à appréhender.

— Calme toi maman, si tu casses encore quelque chose Papa sera embêté, souleva calmement Kana en fronçant les sourcils.

Kushina rougit et observa sa fille. Son petit visage encerclée de boucles cramoisies en disait long sur son appartenance au clan Uzumaki — y compris son caractère. Toutefois, la fillette avait hérité des traits fins de son père, de ses yeux bleus sombres — et surtout, de son génie.

À deux ans, elle parlait déjà couramment et se déplaçait sans l'aide d'un adulte. Kana avait appris à lire et écrire en moins d'un an. Elle ne cessait pas de poser des questions, telle une jarre intarissable. Pour combler ce désir d'apprendre — et surtout pour être tranquille, son père avait décidé de la submerger de bouquins. Elle avait commencé par des livres basiques puis s'était attaquée à des ouvrages plus compliqués.

« C'est le portrait craché de Minato mais je suis contente qu'elle ait pris une part de moi. Je suis quand même sa mère », pensa Kushina.

— Maman ?… Maman !

— Hum oui ?

Kana lança un regard curieux à sa mère. Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'elle essayait d'attirer son attention.

— Mais à quoi tu penses ?

— À rien… enfin si. Je me souvenais du jour de ta naissance, répondit Kushina avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Kana rougit et enfourna un toast dans sa bouche. Elle était toujours embarrassée lorsque sa mère lui faisait ce type d'aveux. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle adorait sa famille mais Kushina pouvait se montrer très étouffante.

— Dis, je pourrais aller me promener après l'entraînement de papa ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie, demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard implorant.

— Je sais que le temps te parait long mais Konoha est en guerre. Tu es très jeune, tu ne peux pas rester aussi tard dehors dans le village, répliqua Kushina embêtée

— Je veux juste m'amuser et prendre l'air, pleurnicha Kana en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Et c'était ainsi que deux heures plus tard, la petite Uzumaki se promena dans les ruelles du village après avoir dûment marchandé avec sa mère.

Kana ne manqua pas de remarquer au combien la guerre avait miné le village. Les visages des habitants étaient emprunts de cernes, de crainte et de fatigue. Exténués, vidés et si cette guerre continuait, seul le Demon Renard savait ce qu'il adviendrait. La fillette sortie de ses réflexions et entra dans la bibliothèque municipale.

— Oooh là ! entendit-elle dans son dos.

Kana se tourna et sourit en reconnut immédiatement son interlocuteur.

— Kamijō-san ! Vous allez bien ?

C'était le bibliothécaire.

— Oui, très bien et toi ? répondit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire. Alors que viens tu chercher cette fois ?

Kana ouvrit sa sacoche et sortit deux livres sous le regard surpris du libraire.

— Je viens vous ramener ceux là, indiqua-t-elle sous la mine ébahie du libraire.

— Tu..tu les as terminés... déjà ? ponctua-t-il cinq seconde après.

— Heuu oui… ça m'a d'ailleurs causé des problèmes, répondit Kana un peu gênée. Je deviens moins productive le matin à force de me coucher tard.

Kamijo-san la regarda soucieux. Cela faisait près d'un an déjà qu'elle était devenue une habituée des lieux.

— Kushina-san ne s'épuise pas à te lire ces histoires ?

— Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa de rajouter Kana en mouvant ses mains avec hâte.

Elle aura bientôt quatre ans…mais elle ne pouvait lui dire que sa mère ne lui lisait plus grand chose depuis un petit moment déjà. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un, qu'une petite fille de quatre ans savait lire, écrire et compter ? Elle ne voulait pas être cataloguer comme un génie. Elle était sure et certaine qu'on l'inscrirait dans une formation spéciale avant son entrée à l'académie des ninjas. On pourrait même la séparer de ses parents. Quoique ! Elle avait appris récemment que dans le clan Nara, les hommes y étaient très intelligents. En plus, ils n'étaient pas spécialement séparés de leur famille.

Elle revint à ses esprits lorsque le libraire lui servit une autre flopée de livres. Il en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

— Amuse toi bien, fit-il d'un air entendu.

Kana le remercia promptement en se courbant et déguerpit de la bibliothèque.

Quinze minutes plus tard, en s'approchant de la clairière aux abords du village, Kana reconnut les éclats de voix de sa mère et d'Obito. Son père était le maître instructeur de trois anciens élèves de l'académie. Rin Nohara et Obito Uchiwa avaient récemment été promus chûnin (ninja de moyenne classe) tandis que Kakashi Hatake avait reçu le grade de jônin (ninja supérieur) il y a quelques semaines. Ces trois là formaient une fine équipe. Elle entendit soudainement le cri de douleur du jeune Uchiwa et les vociférations de sa mère :

— Ce que tu viens de dire prouve que tu n'es qu'un gamin !

— Et bien tu sais quoi ? brailla Obito. Je n'accepterai rien d'une fille violente !

— Quoi ? Moi un fille violente ? C'est à moi que tu parles Ttebane ?!

Kana s'approcha du reste du groupe en faisant un petit signe à la ronde.

— Kana-chan ! s'écria Rin en la remarquant du coin de l'œil.

Kakashi de son côté lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'elle se plaça aux cotés de son père. Minato lui servit une boule de riz et lui demanda comment s'était passée la journée.

— Elle s'est bien passée et…

— Kana-chan ! Kakashi a réussi à égratigner Minato-sensei tout à l'heure, interrompit Rin avec excitation

Kana contempla Kakashi avec une lueur d'admiration.

— Félicitations Kakashi nii-chan ! J'espère que je deviendrai aussi forte que toi un jour !

Minato sourit face à l'engouement de sa fille. Il n'aimait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué mais il était heureux de voir la détermination de Kana à son âge. Kushina et Obito s'avancèrent vers eux en silence, l'un et l'autre s'efforçant de ne pas se regarder.  
Kana sortit un des livres qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque et le tendit à l'adolescent masqué.

— Ha, merci beaucoup, remercia-t-il en fourrant l'ouvrage dans sa besace

Kana lui répondit d'un petit sourire. Il y a quelques semaines, elle avait découvert que lui aussi aimait la lecture et depuis ils s'échangeaient des ouvrages, notamment des livres techniques sur l'art ninja. Elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à tenter de déchiffrer les secrets du ninjutsu même si de temps en temps un roman quelconque n'était pas si mal.

— Cela t'aidera beaucoup dans ton apprentissage, avait ajouté Kakashi sous le regard agacé d'Obito

Elle s'était aperçue de la rivalité entre les deux garçons. Dans ce contexte de guerre, les élèves de l'académie étaient montés en grade très rapidement et les aptitudes du fils de Sakumo Hatake avaient impressionné plus d'un. La mort de son père avait plongé Kakashi dans l'obsession des règlements et des lois.

Brutalement tirée de ses pensées, la fillette sursauta en entendant de nouveau les cris d'Obito. Le jeune Uchiwa se disputait cette fois avec Kakashi.

— Haaaarg ! Pour qui tu te prends? Je deviendrai Hokage! Le seigneur Obito Uchiwa!

— Ça suffit vous deux ! intervint Rin en haussant la voix

Obito rougit légèrement et s'inclina face au regard impérieux de sa camarade.

— Commence déjà par arriver à l'heure...après on parlera, termina Kakashi en se levant puis en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du village.

Obito lui tira la langue dans le dos mais la remit rapidement en place sous le regard noir de Rin. La jeune chunin dit rapidement aurevoir aux parents de Kana et se mit à la poursuite du déserteur de la réunion.

— Toujours pareil. Il y en a que pour lui, conclut amèrement Obito.

Jalousie, impuissance, exclusion, même Kana pouvait ressentir tous ces sentiments à travers la voix d'Obito. Elle tenta de le réconforter :

— Obito nii-chan, je suis sûre qu'en faisant l'effort d'arriver à l'heure, Rin et Kakashi te reconnaîtront à ta juste valeur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à arriver en retard à ses rendez-vous. Il trouvait systématiquement un tas d'excuses invraisemblables et cette manie avait commencé à peser d'abord sur Kakashi puis à l'ensemble du groupe par continuité.

— Bon, je pense que nous avons terminé. Obito tu peux rentrer chez toi. Rendez- vous demain à 8h00 comme d'habitude. Bon boulot, le tapota Minato sur l'épaule.

Il comprenait les sentiments d'Obito face à Kakashi. Cependant il ne voulait pas s'en mêler ouvertement. Les deux adolescents entraient dans une phase décisive dans leur relation. Et contrairement aux arts ninjas, ce n'était pas une notion qu'il pouvait facilement enseigner.

Kushina soupira et tendit une boule de riz au jeune Uchiwa en lui prenant la main.

— Obito, si tu veux un jour devenir Hokage, il faut que tu prennes des forces Ttebane !  
Le jeune homme baragouina un remerciement un peu embarrassé, saisit la boule de riz en vitesse et s'en alla.

— C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi…

— triste, acheva Kana en suivant l'adolescent du regard.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Kana. Rin, Obito et Kakashi s'apprécient beaucoup. Seulement les deux garçons ne le savent pas encore, affirma Minato en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Kana ne répondit pas et ferma légèrement les yeux sous les caresses. Son père avait l'air de bonne humeur, elle pourrait lui demander la permission de sortir.

— Papa ! Est-ce que je peux aller me promener s'il te plaît?

Les yeux bleus de son père se rivèrent sur elle. Kushina croisa les bras en silence. Elle espérait que son époux réussirait à la raisonner. La guerre faisait rage. Minato était un célèbre ninja. Plus que célèbre, il était craint dans plusieurs pays. Sa fille n'était pas un secret d'état et son existence avait déjà amené dans Konoha bon nombre d'assassins.

Minato comprenait bien sûr les inquiétudes de la jeune femme, mais il voulait offrir à sa fille l'opportunité de s'épanouir comme les enfants de son âge, comme on le fit pour lui pendant son enfance. Il lança un regard rassurant à Kushina et se pencha vers Kana.

— C'est d'accord. Tu peux y aller… mais rentre pour le dîner, lui souffla-t-il en posant calmement sa main contre son bras.

Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent et elle lui sauta rapidement au cou en riant.

— Merci beaucoup papa !

Kushina soupira d'inquiétude et se rapprocha d'eux. Elle bouillonnait mais elle ne pouvait pas contester l'autorité de Minato devant leur fille.

— N'oublie pas d'être de retour pour le dîner, sermona-t-elle de nouveau.

— Oui, oui !

Kana leur fit une bise rapide et s'en alla en courant vers le centre du village sous le regard soucieux de sa mère.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, la rassura Minato

— Tu es bien trop gentil, lui reprocha Kushina. C'est toujours moi qui ais le mauvais rôle !

Minato lui décocha un sourire nerveux en reculant légèrement.

— Kushina, nous devrions arrêter de surprotéger Kana. Elle n'a pas d'amis…

— Elle s'en fera à l'académie, riposta la jeune femme

— Je considère que les leçons données à l'académie sont complémentaires à l'éducation que nous lui donnons. Je souhaite qu'elle puisse s'épanouir et vivre sans avoir peur de l'extérieur, déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement avant de conclure :

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison. Je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait : suivre mon instinct.

 **À suivre...**


	2. Une grande décision

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf les OC qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi :)

Je remercie mes deux betas-lecteurs/correcteurs, My fiona and largo et Mugu pour leur remarquable travail et leur implication dans cette fanfiction.

Nous y sommes ! Voici le second chapitre de _Kurenai Tennyo_. Sachez que j'espacerai beaucoup plus mes publications dorénavant. Vous pouvez toutefois consulter la progression des chapitres et découvrir ma petite galerie de fanarts sur mon site personnel. Merci encore pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture!

xxxxxxx

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_**

 **Totol** : Je te remercie d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, c'est vraiment très important pour moi d'avoir un avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif. Concernant ta difficulté à lire les noms japonais, j'imagine que cela concerne le titre de mon histoire. Elle s'intitule Kurenai Tennyo et se prononce ainsi – Kou.Ré.Naille Té.Nio – . Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Bonne lecture !

 **Leward :** Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture

 **PA :** Mon tout premier reviewer ^^ je te remercie beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre. En espérant que le second chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Une grande décision**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Une bonne armée doit être comme un serpent rapide qui frappe avec sa queue quand on l'attaque à la tête, qui frappe avec sa tête quand on l'attaque à la queue, et réplique avec les deux quand il est frappé au milieu. Une armée peut-elle devenir aussi rapide que le serpent ? Oui, elle le peut. Même ceux qui se détestent s'aideront mutuellement s'ils sont embarqués dans le même navire..._ Grand Sage Serpent Blanc, Discours aux aspirants du Ryûchidô - Extrait de l'Art de la Guerre

Fondé par le Shodai Hokage, Konoha se situait en plein cœur du Pays du Feu, dans une immense forêt dominée par un mont rocheux. Les habitants avaient décidé d'y graver le portrait de ses dirigeants afin d'honorer un héritage et une culture transmise de génération en génération. Non loin des limites du village, à l'orée de la forêt **,** commençait la zone des terrains d'entraînement.

Kana avait rapidement parcouru les sentiers forestiers et débouché sur une grande prairie bordée par une rivière. Plongée dans ses pensées, ses pieds s'étaient engouffrés dans l'herbe. Celle-ci lui avait paru plus verte et plus drue que jamais. Inspirant profondément, elle chercha des yeux la raison de sa venue : Obito Uchiwa. Suite à sa dispute avec Kakashi, le garçon avait déchaîné sa frustration sur trois piliers plantés dans le sol.

Parmi les élèves de son père, elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour Obito. Elle admirait sa pugnacité et l'effort qu'il mettait dans ses entraînements afin d'égaler Kakashi — bien qu'il fût toujours deux pas derrière. C'était un jeune homme qui avait beaucoup de cœur. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait volé à son secours en tournant en dérision les moqueries des autres enfants du village.

L'intelligence de Kana lui avait permis très tôt de discerner la bêtise humaine et elle n'ignorait pas que pour certains habitants, elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Son lieu de naissance et son physique y jouaient beaucoup car rares étaient les individus à Konoha possédant une teinte aussi écarlate que la sienne. Cette particularité physique n'était connue que dans le clan Uzumaki du village d'Uzushio. Malheureusement, ce village et le pays qui l'abritait, n'existaient plus. Les seuls rescapés connus étaient les membres de sa famille maternelle. Sa grand-mère lui avait d'ailleurs vaguement raconté que les clans Senju et Uzumaki étaient très proches autrefois.

Au damne ces pensées lugubres, dire qu'elle était venue ici pour encourager Obito et non pas pour se morfondre sur son sort. D'un cri, elle l'appela :

— Obito nii-chan!

Le jeune homme arrêta soudainement la préparation de ses mudras et se retourna vers elle avec stupeur.

Elle lui dévoila un grand sourire.

— Kana-chan, que fais-tu ici ? s'étonna Obito

Le jeune adolescent n'avait pas le moral. Kakashi avait dépassé les bornes en l'humiliant...de nouveau. Il se sentait plus que misérable. Malgré tous ses efforts, le ninja masqué avait encore une longueur d'avance. Obito se sentait impuissant. Il avait travaillé si dur pour passer l'examen chûnin. Lorsqu'il avait été reçu, il avait pensé être l'égal de Kakashi mais son camarade le surpassait encore dans bien des domaines.

L'Uchiwa soupira :

— Si tu cherches le grand et fort Kakashi...il n'est pas ici !

Le sourire de Kana s'effaça légèrement. Certaines fois, elle se demandait si le garçon ne faisait pas semblant d'être stupide. Elle lui prit soudainement la main et le poussa au centre du terrain. A quelques pas, se trouvait une stèle commémorative en marbre noir sur laquelle était inscrit le nom des ninjas morts au combat pour le village. Kana s'agenouilla doucement et s'adressa en murmurant au monument, consciente qu'Obito pouvait l'entendre.

— Reito-san! Nao-san! J'espère que vous allez bien. Le village est toujours en guerre et Obito s'entraîne très dur pour aider tous ses amis…

— Kana! Ça suffit! s'écria le garçon embarrassé

La fillette n'en prit pas compte et continua sa prière avec une mine butée.

— Nii-chan répète tout le temps qu'il veut devenir Hokage. Je suis sûre que vous le soutenez… et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Alors... vous pouvez lui donner du courage ? Pas beaucoup hein parce qu'il en a à revendre...mais juste assez pour qu'il redevienne le grand frère effronté que j'apprécie tant…

— Ils sont morts Kana, je ne vois pas en quoi ils peuvent aider, interrompit gravement Obito. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne les ai pas connus après tout.

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches.

Il y a quelques semaines, Kana avait rencontré la grand-mère d'Obito alors qu'elle se promenait dans le village avec son père. La vieille femme avait remercié le sensei de prendre soin de son petit-fils. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait su l'identité des parents d'Obito.

— Hey! Tu veux voir un petit tour? annonça rapidement l'Uchiwa

Le jeune garçon se concentra et effectua des signes. Quelques secondes plus tard apparut dans un "pop" une souche d'arbre à son endroit. Kana esquissa un petit sourire et applaudit. Elle n'était pas dupe sur le fait qu'il essayait de lui changer les idées. Elle avait reconnu la technique de permutation. C'était une technique de base que l'on apprenait à l'académie. Jamais elle n'avait pratiqué cette technique mais elle admettait qu'elle pouvait s'avérer utile tout aussi bien en mission que dans la vie quotidienne.

— Bravo! Tu as beaucoup progressé.

— À ton tour! ordonna le jeune garçon en rougissant légèrement.

Obito lui expliqua les mudras et la démarche à suivre. Le secret de la permutation résidait dans la concentration et la vitesse. Elle ne nécessitait donc pas le contrôle du chakra. Au bout de la cinquième tentative, Kana réussit une permutation parfaite en surprenant l'Uchiwa. Elle avait effectué une feinte sur le côté gauche et permuté le livre qu'elle lisait lors du déjeuner. Son geste avait été si rapide que l'Uchiwa n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la parade. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction en tombant dans l'herbe.

— Tu te débrouilles très bien, complimenta Obito. Comment as-tu appris à te déplacer de cette manière?

— Et bien… je…

— Elle a simplement observé ta première démonstration en analysant les défauts de tes mouvements.

Kana sursauta et jeta un regard surpris aux deux silhouettes qui avançaient vers eux : Kakashi et Rin. La fillette poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de cette dernière en riant.

— Nous sommes venus te chercher, Minato-sensei nous a convoqué, annonça Kakashi à Obito

— Oh déjà? confessa Kana dépitée

— Oui, c'est pour le briefing de l'entraînement, répondit Kakashi

— Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais avec Obito, s'étonna doucement Rin. Ce n'est pas trop dur?

Obito qui écoutait la conversation la rassura.

— Je ne suis pas un tyran!

— Ah ça… les tyrans n'arrivent pas en retard, marmonna Kakashi à travers son masque.

Obito ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Rin posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Ne recommencez pas tous les deux, leur conseilla-t-elle en leur lançant un regard furibond.

Obito observa la jeune fille, Kakashi puis Kana qui lui confia un gentil sourire.

— Parfait, capitula-t-il, allons-y Minato-sensei nous attend. Kana tu viens?

La fillette hocha négativement la tête. Il restait quelques heures avant le dîner.

— Tout ira bien, lui chuchota soudainement Rin. Je prendrai soin d'eux, je te le promets.

Rin avait un don certain pour comprendre les choses. Lorsqu'elle quitta les élèves de son père, Kana était rassérénée.

* * *

Le vent avait tourné et charriait de lourds nuages gris provenant du Nord. Ceux-ci filtraient la lumière laissant apparaître des petites éclaircies. L'humeur changeante du temps n'empêchait pas les villageois de s'activer dans la préparation de leur soirée. Quiconque aurait trouvé cela normal mais seul un fin observateur pouvait déceler la tension évidente qui régnait à Konoha. Des plis d'inquiétude ceignaient sur les visages, des rires nerveux ou hystériques éclataient ci et là et des larmes de tristesse se mêlaient quelques fois à des phrases réconfortantes. Jamais affrontements n'avaient fait autant de victimes que ceux de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Chaque jour apportait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, de pertes et de déceptions. Il était évident que le village se préparait malgré lui à une dure réalité : perdre la guerre.

Kana rejoignit le quartier central du village qui s'étendait du mont des Hokage à la zone résidentielle où elle logeait avec ses parents. En son centre se dressait une sculpture représentant une flamme. Elle pénétra dans le sanctuaire et se rendit dans le mémorial.

L'établissement était plus qu'un hommage aux ninjas disparus. Les habitants y honoraient aussi les pertes civils en accrochant les photos des défunts sur les murs.

Il y faisait sombre et une atmosphère funèbre y régnait. La plupart des bénévoles et visiteurs s'occupaient de l'éclairage des photos, d'autres déposaient des fleurs afin d'égayer l'endroit.

Elle s'éloigna silencieusement de l'entrée et se rendit dans l'une des arrières salles du monument. Bien plus étroite que la précédente, la pièce était saturée par des photos vétustes. Elle parcourut rapidement certaines et s'arrêta devant le cadre qu'elle cherchait.

Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'elle se rendait dans ce lieu et qu'elle contemplait en silence les prunelles sombres et le profil aquilin de cet anonyme. Quatre semaines qu'elle attendait et cherchait à déchiffrer son épitaphe.

« Ci-gît xxx xxx père bien aimé, ninja dévoué, héritier xxxx »

Kana soupira et ferma les yeux en essayant d'imaginer la vie de cet homme.

Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais elle se sentait proche de cet inconnu. Comment était-il mort? Avait-il encore de la famille? Son portrait semblait avoir résisté à l'érosion du temps. Il avait dû connaître bien des guerres avant d'être inscrit sur cette pierre.

 _Héritier… de quoi?_

 _Pourquoi mourir ainsi?_

Kana ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsqu'elle perçut le son de la cloche qui annonçait la fermeture du sanctuaire. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque deux voix féminines retentirent de la pièce voisine.

— Si ça continue, c'est au berceau qu'ils vont les recruter...

— Natsuki, ce sont des ninjas… des shinobis de Konoha. Ils doivent suivre les ordres du Hokage. Ils reçoivent cette éducation pour protéger le village.

 _Protéger son clan._

 _Protéger sa famille._

 _Papa… maman…_

— Et alors? Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il nous enlève tous nos jeunes. Que se passera-t-il si…. Oh je ne veux même pas y penser. J'ai déjà perdu mon frère... le Sandaime devra assumer toutes ces pertes….

— Chut! Tais-toi...

La serrure de la porte cliqueta annonçant le départ des deux femmes. Kana se tenait toujours immobile dans la pièce redevenue silencieuse. Elle lança un dernier regard au portrait du ninja inconnu. En poussant une grande inspiration, elle prit sa décision.

Elle sortit.

* * *

Minato et Kushina étaient assis dans le canapé en tissu qui bordait leur salon. Le kit de couture dispersé sur la table basse indiquait que la jeune femme avait terminé le raccommodage de certains vêtements. Elle jetait de temps en temps des petites œillades affectueuses à son mari qui regardait l'album photo, souvenir de son unité. Des dizaines de photos de ses élèves en situation y figuraient.

Puis soudain, la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'abaissa, signant le retour de Kana. Minato se leva et lança un coup d'œil dans le vestibule.

— Comment s'est déroulée ta journée? Kakashi m'a dit que tu avais passé ton après-midi avec Obito.

Surprise, Kana ne réagit d'abord pas. Elle avait toujours en tête la discussion entendue dans le sanctuaire, puis un pâle sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Oui, la journée a été particulièrement instructive.

Elle n'avait pas voulu montrer son inquiétude, mais celle-ci se perçait à travers sa voix chevrotante. Elle s'assit en silence dans l'un des fauteuils du salon sans remarquer l'échange silencieux qu'il y avait entre ses parents.

— Ma puce, si tu veux parler de quelque chose qui te tracasse, nous pourrons peut-être t'aider, commença Kushina après cinq minutes de silence.

Minato se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Kana. Les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, sa fille semblait en pleine réflexion. Cette expression lui était familière et il se dit qu'il devait avoir exactement la même tête lorsqu'il pensait à une stratégie. Kana était si concentrée qu'elle sursauta légèrement quand Kushina l'enlaça.

— Raconte nous.

La fillette se dégagea doucement et inspira profondément en regardant ses parents.

— Papa, Maman... je souhaiterais suivre une formation accélérée avant mon entrée à l'académie.

Un long silence succéda à la révélation. Silence, que Minato fût le premier à rompre.

— Je n'y vois pas d'objection si ta mère est d'accord. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te motive. Tu devrais profiter de tes moments de liberté…

— Je sais tout cela. J'ai été égoïste envers vous, interrompit Kana. Je me suis plongée dans mon monde en lisant encore et encore et j'ai oublié le plus important… désolée. Je n'étais pas très motivée pour devenir un ninja mais j'ai essayé pour la première fois une technique aujourd'hui et… je dois avouer que j'y ai pris énormément de plaisir. Je veux moi aussi combattre avec Obito ….

— Obito? questionna Kushina étonnée. Qu'a-t-il à voir avec ta requête?

Kana sentit ses joues rosir sous le regard inquisiteur de sa mère. Kushina écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et poussa un grand cri:

— Haaaaa ! Ma petite chérie connaît son premier béguin.

— Hein?!... Quoi?!

Minato s'étrangla et se retourna vers sa femme. Kushina regardait sa fille avec un grand sourire béat, des étoiles dans les yeux. La fillette haussa les épaules en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

— Quoi ? Mais non... je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Obito. Mais il m'a juste appris une technique aujourd'hui. Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole Maman, tu m'aurais entendu citer le prénom de Kakashi et de Rin après.

Le soupir de soulagement émis par Minato lors de cette déclaration ne fut perçu que par Kana. Bien trop fine pour taquiner son père, elle décida de l'ignorer.

— Haha, j'ai dû encore imaginer des trucs étranges, regretta Kushina. Excuse ton idiote de mère.

Elle passa sa main dans ses longues mèches rouges et reprit doucement.

— Je suis d'accord pour ta formation. Je te dois aussi des excuses. J'étais si inquiète à cause de la guerre. Ton père ne s'est pas fait que des amis….

— J'ai compris, coupa Kana, mais c'est à moi de m'excuser…

— Non non c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurai du…

— Non c'est moi…

— Hum hum… les filles toussa Minato et tous les trois se mirent à rire.

Après avoir dîner, Kana s'assit près de la table basse du salon et se força à réprimer le sentiment de culpabilité qui naissait en elle. Son regard se posa sur l'album photo souvenir laissé ouvert et s'arrêta sur une photo. Celle-ci avait été prise quelques semaines plus tôt par Kushina sur le terrain d'entraînement. Sur le cliché, Rin et elle étaient entourées des deux garçons. Elle gloussa légèrement en remarquant le regard de merlan frit que posait Obito sur Rin. Kakashi restait impassible derrière son masque comme toujours.

Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

— Papa, dans combien de temps repars-tu en mission?

Le jônin termina de faire la vaisselle du dîner et entra dans le salon.

— Je l'ignore mais je suppose que la prochaine sera la dernière, conclut-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

— C'est possible, commença Kana en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers une pile de livre et en sortit une carte.

— Regarde. C'est un point stratégique pour les shinobis d'Iwa, fit-elle en lui indiquant le lieu. C'est le pont Kannabi. Ils ne peuvent entrer dans le Pays du Feu que par cette route. Les derniers combats y auront lieu c'est certain.

— C'est aussi mon avis. Je devrais commencer ta formation dès demain, conclut Minato dans un sourire. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu grandissais aussi vite.

Lorsque Kushina revint dans le salon, elle vit une scène qu'elle s'empressa de photographier avec discrétion. Elle intitula le cliché: l'amour d'un père.

 **À** **suivre...**


	3. Des yeux si noirs

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf les OC qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi :)

Je remercie mes deux betas-lecteurs/correcteurs, My fiona and largo et Mugu pour leur remarquable travail et leur implication dans cette fanfiction.

Après trois semaines de travail, je peux enfin vous présenter le chapitre 3 de Kurenai Tennyo, l'un de mes chapitres préférés :). Actuellement, le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture... j'avance assez vite, bien que mon chapitre 5 m'ait donné du fil à retordre. J'ai ajouté un petit lexique car j'utilise beaucoup de termes japonais. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je n'adhère pas à la version française. C'est tellement plus authentique en VOSTFR ^^ Qu'en pensez vous? N'hésitez pas à me répondre en laissant des reviews. Bonne lecture !

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_**

 **Totol** : Merci beaucoup à mon fan n°1 :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture !

 **Ce6lia** : Merci pour le compliment, ça fait super plaisir. Je n'ai lu que très peu de fanfics françaises mettant en avant un OC dans le rôle de sœur de Naruto. Je trouve que la communauté anglaise est bien plus prolifique, leur nombre de fanfics étant en constante augmentation. Depuis ta review je me balade beaucoup plus souvent du coté anglais qui est tout aussi intéressant. Merci encore et bonne lecture :)

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Lexique**

 _Jōnin_ : signifie "ninja supérieur". C'est le plus haut grade confié à un ninja. Genin Chunin Jōnin

 _Nindō_ : signifie "voie du ninja". On pourrait qualifier cela comme un principe personnel. Les ninjas peuvent suivre plusieurs nindō.

 _Takoyaki_ : des beignets de poulpe

 _Machiya_ : maison en bois typique des centres villes japonais.

 _Mochi_ : pâte de riz

 _Manjū_ : petits gâteaux ronds et blancs, cuits à la vapeur.

 _Yakigashi_ : des gâteaux à base de pâte à gaufre cuits au four.

 _Mitarashi dango :_ brochette de boulettes de mochi couvert de sauce soja sucrée. Il en existe plusieurs variétés notamment le botchan dango ou hanami dango, composé de trois dango de différentes couleurs. Ce sont les pâtisseries préférées d'Itachi.

 _Taiyaki_ : une gaufre en forme de poisson. La plupart du temps, il est fourré d'anko, une pâte de haricots rouges sucrés mais d'autres garnitures sont possibles.

 _Yatai_ : stand traditionnel japonais

 _Chibi-chan_ : petite demoiselle en japonais. Le suffixe -chan permet d'adoucir le terme et de le rendre plus affectueux.

 _Busu-san_ : "Monsieur mocheté" ou "laideron" en japonais

 _Tantō_ : un couteau japonais semblable au katana. Beaucoup de ninjas l'utilisent notamment ceux de l'ANBU.

 _Usuratonkachi_ : insulte japonaise qui veut dire "inutile" ou "imbécile".

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Des yeux si noirs**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Konoha, le clan Uchiwa, les takoyaki, les blagues. Tant de personnes aimeraient être sur cette liste... après tout, quand Shisui aimait quelque chose, c'était pour la vie._ Itachi Uchiwa

Les mois qui suivirent furent particulièrement pénibles pour les dirigeants de Konoha. L'espionnage du village de Kusa révéla l'avancement significatif des troupes d'Iwa sur plusieurs territoires. Ces derniers avaient envahi le Pays de l'Herbe et se servaient de ses nombreux ponts limitrophes pour se ravitailler. Beaucoup de ninjas expérimentés avaient été envoyés afin de détruire ces points de ravitaillement et il était maintenant évident que leur destination prochaine serait le pont Kannabi, ultime frontière entre les deux pays.

En parallèle, les journées de Kana s'étaient rythmées par les entraînements quotidiens, que son père animait lors de son temps libre. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la ménager. Ainsi, elle s'était résolument pliée à tous ses exercices. Il était plus que fier des progrès accomplis par sa fille, mais si le père était comblé, le shinobi lui, était impressionné.

La fillette ne connaissait que les arcanes théoriques du ninjutsu et du taijutsu et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas éprouver de réelles difficultés à maîtriser les enchaînements demandés. Ses gestes étaient fluides, rapides, précis. Sa technique, bien que rudimentaire au début, devint plus raffinée au fil des semaines.

La grâce et la rapidité de ses mouvements donnaient l'impression qu'elle s'adonnait à une danse passionnée contre son adversaire. Minato ne tarda pas à la féliciter de ses progrès :

— Tu t'en sors très bien. Garde toujours ton poignet souple lorsque tu lances ton shuriken ou ton kunai. Ils doivent être une extension de ton bras. N'oublie pas !

— D'accord, j'appliquerai tes conseils, répondit Kana joviale en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

Il était 14h00. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le terrain d'entraînement le plus excentré du village. Son père l'avait réveillée aux aurores pour des exercices quotidiens et depuis, ils n'avaient pas fait de pause. Le jōnin blond s'étala auprès d'elle et fouilla dans l'une des pochettes de sa ceinture.

— Maintenant, tu dois t'initier au lancer de ce type de kunai, jugea t-il en lui tendant une arme à trois lames. La technique de lancer est différente de celle d'un kunaï à une lame mais tu devrais t'y faire très vite grâce aux mouvements que je t'ai appris.

Kana examina l'arme fétiche de son père. Elle connaissait ce kunai par coeur. Il mesurait en environ 25 cm. Les trois lames étaient faites d'un métal spécial pouvant absorber le chakra et sa principale caractéristique résidait dans le sceau gravé sur sa poignée en bois. Le pommeau se terminait sur un anneau dans lequel on pouvait attacher une corde.

Hiraishin kunai. L'arme qui permettait à l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha d'utiliser sa fameuse technique de déplacement instantané : l'Hiraishin no jutsu.

Ce kunai avait suscité un vif intérêt chez elle. Elle avait bien essayé d'interroger son père sur les secrets de cette technique mais il était resté muet. Elle continuait donc ses recherches en étudiant le peu de revues et manuels sur le sujet. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait découvert que le créateur originel de ce jutsu était le Nidaime Hokage. Malheureusement, cela faisait une trentaine d'année qu'il avait péri. Ceci avait mis un point d'encre à ses recherches.

 _Dommage qu'il ait emporté ses secrets dans la tombe._

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir maîtriser totalement cette technique. Kana fourra l'arme dans sa pochette en soupirant.

— Il est lourd. Pourquoi utiliser un kunai à trois lames ? Une seule lame suffirait, non ?

— Il a été fait sur mesure. J'imagine que tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions au cours de ton entraînement, répliqua Minato autant amusé que retorse.

Découvrir les choses par soi-même. Cette phrase avait toujours été le nindō de son père. Toutefois elle avait inconsciemment suivi cette voie en commençant sa formation ninja.

La fillette grogna de dépit et passa une main dans sa chevelure rouge pomme.

—Tu ne souhaites pas que tes mèches soient plus longues ? s'étonna Minato.

—Non, je trouve que les cheveux courts sont bien plus pratiques, ronchonna-t-elle en piquant du nez.

Inutile de dire à son père qu'elle détestait cette couleur qui était la preuve évidente qu'elle n'était pas originaire de ce pays. Elle avait eu une discussion à ce sujet avec sa mère qui lui avait conseillé de cogner les gamins qui s'amusaient à ses dépends mais Kana détestait la violence gratuite. Cogner et tabasser n'étaient pas son style. Elle ne répondait qu'en affichant une mine indifférente et hautaine.

— Kushina n'aimait pas trop ses cheveux, se souvint-il en observant la chevelure lisse et souple de Kana.

— Et qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ?

Ses prunelles d'un bleu saphir se perdirent un instant dans le vague. Un léger sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage. La fillette se racla la gorge et afficha une mine goguenarde. Elle était prête à parier que son père revivait des souvenirs de jeunesse partagés avec sa mère. Ignorant sa mine moqueuse, Minato, le rose aux joues, se leva et lui fit une dernière déclaration avant de s'en aller.

— Quand tu seras plus grande, tu comprendras. L'entraînement est terminé.

Au bord de l'éclat de rire, Kana réalisa combien elle était chanceuse d'être née dans une famille soudée.

* * *

Les bâtisses et les ruelles défilaient à toute allure alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le centre du village. Grâce à ses entraînements, elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son chakra et n'avait aucune difficulté à utiliser des techniques de rang E et D.

Après le départ de son père, elle était restée une heure de plus à s'entraîner avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait rendez-vous au QG de la FAM. La Force Alliée des Mères était dirigée par les maîtresses de clan de Konoha. Kushina y avait adhéré en tant que représentante du clan Uzumaki. Le départ de plusieurs ninjas au front poussait à la formation de plusieurs alliances notamment celles des femmes. Celles-ci avaient décidé d'un commun accord de participer à l'effort de guerre. Les nombreuses tâches qu'elles effectuaient aidaient en bien le village et les jônins lors de leurs missions.

Kana était ravie de donner un coup de main. Surtout qu'en étant bénévole, elle pourrait aussi saluer sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée.

Elle s'arrêta sur l'un des toits des nombreuses machiya du centre ville lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur chatouilla ses narines. Kana sauta dans la rue et découvrit une petite échoppe traditionnelle de friandises. Des dizaines de petits gâteaux colorés à base de mochi étaient disposés sur les étagères. Elle repéra aussi des manjū, les fameux petits pains cuits à la vapeur ainsi que ses friandises préférées, les yakigashi.

— Bienvenue, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? lui demanda la vendeuse en s'approchant.

Kana hésita entre les mitarashis dangos et un taiyaki à la crème. Elle appréciait beaucoup ces pâtisseries.

— Huuum c'est vraiment un choix difficile, tout a l'air si délicieux, argua-t-elle avec nervosité

Sa mère piquerait une crise si elle apprenait ça. Elle était interdite de grignotage avant le dîner. Tout de même, ces friandises avaient l'air si bonnes... mais valaient-elles le coup de subir la terrible colère d'Habanero la sanguinaire ?

Après une rapide réflexion, la fillette décida que oui. Elle indiqua un taiyaki à la crème à la commerçante qui s'empressa d'accomplir la transaction.

— Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

La texture croquante extérieure du taiyaki et le fondant de la garniture bien chaude firent gargouiller son estomac. Kana allait prendre sa première bouchée lorsqu'une discrète flagrance lui parvint aux narines. Elle lui rappela le parfum d'une nuit pluvieuse de pleine lune, une odeur froide de mousse et d'herbe mouillée.

— Kana...-chan, hésita une voix douce derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'ils croisèrent les pupilles sombres d'Itachi Uchiwa. Le garçon s'était approché sans bruit du yatai et attendait patiemment son tour. Elle fourra rapidement sa friandise dans son sac et s'approcha.

— Itachi-kun, depuis quand es-tu rentré ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Depuis deux jours. Ma mère ne t'a rien dit ?

Une boule se forma dans son ventre lorsqu'elle vit le regard interrogateur d'Itachi. Combien de fois s'était-elle promise de leur rendre visite ? Au lieu de ça, elle s'était entraînée comme une folle en profitant de la présence de son père.

Il y avait trois mois, sa mère et elle avaient été invitées chez les Uchiwa et Kushina en avait profité pour lui présenter Mikoto et sa famille. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait su que le chef du clan Uchiwa avait emmené son fils sur le front. La fillette avait alors demandé à son père si elle aussi, il l'emmènerait voir les champs de bataille.

— Non certainement pas. Le clan Uchiwa a la charge d'être la police militaire de Konoha. Fugaku-san a sûrement voulu préparer Itachi-kun à son avenir, avait-il déclaré d'un ton ferme.

Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet. Si sa mère s'entendait très bien avec Mikoto, elle se doutait que ses relations avec le père d'Itachi étaient moins cordiales.

Les moments passés avec le garçon lui avaient permis de cerner son talent. Âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle, il se révélait être un bourreau de travail et se démarquait par son esprit froid et rationnel. Certains enfants le surnommaient : « Busu-san ». Il était évident que le sobriquet avait été inspiré par la jalousie, car si Itachi possédait des défauts, la beauté physique n'en faisait pas partie.

Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais se caractérisaient par deux longues mèches et une frange inégale qui encadraient son visage. De fins et longs sourcils mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'onyx. Il n'était pas très grand et portait un tee-shirt gris foncé avec le symbole du clan Uchiwa à son dos. Son pantalon se résumait à un bermuda gris clair, une pochette ninja attachée à sa cuisse droite.

Elle avait admis très tôt qu'Itachi la surpassait dans bien des domaines. Toutefois, l'Uchiwa paraissait très solitaire et introverti. Dans un sens, il lui reflétait ses propres défauts.

— Nous nous cachons trop de choses, ça nous rend vulnérable, pensa-t-elle en regardant le garçon à la dérobée.

Kana se reprit et se pencha en signe d'excuse.

— J'ai été très occupée dernièrement et j'ai oublié de passer… désolée.

L'héritier du clan Uchiwa ne répondit pas. Elle eut un sourire nerveux et se promit avec ferveur de rendre visite à Mikoto très prochainement. Elle allait lui annoncer son intention lorsqu'elle aperçut plusieurs villageois qui courraient en hurlant dans leur direction.

— Aidez nous ! Aidez nous ! Des hommes sont blessés !

Très rapidement, des dizaines de personnes se rassemblèrent autour des malheureux. La cohue était si forte qu'elle perdit Itachi de vue. Les blessés étaient au nombre de six. Des ninjas de Konoha. Les flaques de sang sur la route supposaient qu'ils avaient parcouru à pieds la rue principale du village avant qu'on ne les repère.

Le groupe était composé de cinq jōnin et d'un chūnin d'après les rumeurs. L'odeur terreuse et cuivrée de poudre émanant des blessés, laissait deviner qu'ils revenaient des champs de bataille. Les six hommes étaient d'une saleté repoussante et leurs vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit.

Kana recula instinctivement face à la scène et poussa un petit cri, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Sa mère n'avait jamais approuvé certaines de ses lectures, qu'elle trouvait non appropriées pour les enfants. Pourtant la fillette se félicitait d'avoir acquis certaines connaissances sur l'art de la guerre. Ce savoir lui avait permis de comprendre comment la réflexion pouvait mener à la victoire et comment l'analyse des faiblesses de son ennemi permettait d'établir des tactiques. Néanmoins, ces livres ne mentionnaient pas les dommages collatéraux sur les civils.

Tristesse. Douleur. Peur. Colère. Haine.

Le peuple n'était pas supposé se retrouver sur les champs de bataille. Or ces émotions qui traversaient habituellement les guerriers, étaient désormais emprunts sur les yeux des habitants du Pays du Feu. Les conséquences de la guerre... le lien qui unissait les hommes était rompu et seule la lutte et le combat leur permettraient de se sortir de ce bourbier. Cette réalité s'enfouit profondément dans l'esprit de Kana.

— Que quelqu'un prévienne le Hokage !

La voix d'une femme brisa le silence tendu. Les battements rapides de son cœur s'estompèrent lentement et Kana passa en revue la petite foule. Elle n'y trouva pas Itachi. Elle commença à le chercher lorsqu'un commerçant venu aider les blessés l'interpella.

— Aide moi à le calmer. Tous ces imbéciles ne font rien d'autres que regarder. Fichez le camp !

Sa remarque déclencha un concert de réprobations mais au moins, une bonne moitié de spectateurs s'en allèrent. Il lui désigna le chūnin couché sur le dos. Elle s'approcha et pu se rendre compte à quel point le ninja était mal en point. On lui avait enlevé quelques vêtements et de multiples lésions parcouraient son torse et son visage. Elle remarqua aussi plusieurs blessures ouvertes causées par arme blanche ou par le chakra de ses adversaires.

Kana jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses compagnons ; il était le seul à être dans un état aussi critique. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre d'impuissance et de dégoût puis songea à Rin. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? C'était pourtant elle la spécialiste des jutsus médicaux ! Le chūnin sursauta brusquement et de magnifiques iris nacrés se posèrent sur elle.

Le byakugan !

— Je suis Iroku Hyûga. Je... fais parti de l'escadron...de renseignement des ponts Nord-Ouest… s'il vous plaît, je dois parler à... Hokage-sama… je…

À bout de force, il s'évanouit. La fillette et le commerçant s'observèrent, incapables de céder à sa requête. Ils ne pouvaient pas déplacer les blessés. C'était la règle à suivre tant qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu d'ordre des dirigeants. En temps de guerre, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Le bruit de gens qui arrivaient résonna dans la rue. Elle sentit l'étreinte d'une main sur son poignet l'attirer vers l'arrière et se retrouva face à Itachi. Le visage du garçon était de marbre, seules ses pupilles rongées par l'anxiété témoignaient de son trouble.

Kana soupira de soulagement et serra discrètement la main du garçon. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils se perdent de vue. Elle allait lui reprocher son absence lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Mikoto et Kushina les attendaient légèrement à l'écart. Cette dernière se contenait à grande peine pour ne pas montrer son angoisse.

— Itachi-kun nous a prévenu. Il n'y a plus de place à l'hôpital pour l'instant. Nous allons les installer au château Kikyô.

— Où est Papa ? demanda Kana, surprise de ne pas voir plus de ninjas de moyenne classe et supérieurs.

— Fugaku et lui avaient rendez-vous à la résidence de l'Hokage, lui répondit Mikoto. Il me semble que...

Mikoto s'interrompit. Deux hommes vinrent près d'eux et soulevèrent maladroitement Iroku. Celui-ci reprit conscience en hurlant.

— Ha ! …non pitié !

— Hey vous deux ! C'est ainsi que vous portez votre femme ? Ttebane ! hurla de colère Kushina en s'avançant vers eux.

La maîtresse du clan Uchiwa la suivit, l'air inquiet. Kana poussa un long soupir et se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main d'Itachi. Le garçon ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et observait avec attention les réprimandes de Kushina aux deux jônins.

Après l'avoir perdue dans la foule, Itachi s'était dépêché de prévenir la F.A.M puis s'était attelé à la retrouver parmi la foule. Il avait bien anticipé les choses.

Elle se tourna vers lui dans un sourire lumineux et murmura :

— Merci beaucoup Itachi.

* * *

Des bandes de tissus à la main droite et une bouteille d'antiseptique à la main gauche, la fillette s'évertuait à panser les nombreuses plaies disséminées sur les bras d'Iroku. La colère de Kushina avait eu raison des deux écervelés. La Force Alliée des Mères avait rapidement pris les choses en main en commençant par installer les blessés au palais Kikyô.

Le château avait été construit il y avait plus de 30 ans et servait aujourd'hui de réserve de guerre. Depuis l'arrivée impromptue des survivants de l'unité de renseignement, plusieurs patrouilles de genin avaient prévenu les hautes instances du village et après quelques soins, les ninjas blessés avaient pu délivrer leur message au Sandaime Hokage. Dès lors, le Conseil de Konoha s'était enfermé dans une réunion à huit clos avec certains jōnins dont Minato.

Kana soupçonnait qu'ils avaient reçu de mauvaises nouvelles du front mais ne pouvait malheureusement poser aucune question à Iroku. L'état de santé du ninja était bien trop instable. Les Hyûga avaient été prévenus mais comme la plupart des clans de Konoha, il avait été dépossédé de leur chef qui était sur les champs de bataille. Les Anciens avaient sollicité les ninjas médecins mais la plupart répondirent que l'état du jeune homme dépassait leurs compétences. Personne ne doutait de leur bonne volonté.

— Chibi-chan

La voix d'Iroku résonna faiblement dans la chambre. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux cernés. Les dégâts causés sur son organisme par les tortures qu'il avait enduré l'avait irrémédiablement marqués. Kana se demanda si elle ne lui faisait pas plus de mal que de bien. Elle changeait ses pansements en attendant la prochaine visite du ninja médecin mais doutait grandement de sa dextérité.

— Merci beaucoup pour les soins, fit Iroku dans un souffle

— Reposez vous maintenant. Tout ira bien, je suis sure que vous serez vite remis sur pied, assura-t-elle dans un doux sourire.

Le chūnin acquiesça faiblement et ses yeux louchèrent sur la carafe posée sur sa table de chevet. Kana suivit son regard et lui servit un verre d'eau. Il se redressa légèrement et remarqua les hématomes sur les bras nus de l'enfant.

— Tu t'entraînes déjà au taijutsu ? N'est-ce pas un peu précoce ? interrogea-t-il en la dévisageant.

La fillette scruta ses bras et soupira. L'entraînement de ce matin y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Elle prit un temps avant de répondre :

— Au début, je ne pensais pas que devenir ninja serait si difficile. Mais lorsque j'ai commencé l'entraînement, j'ai découvert que la voie que j'ai choisi était parsemée d'épines. Je sais que j'aurai à endurer toute ma vie ces épines jusqu'à ne plus en ressentir la douleur.

— Nous sommes tous passés par cette étape, certains plus tôt que d'autres, grommela-t-il. Être ninja nous oblige à nous remettre en question et à maîtriser la douleur.

— Vous parlez de la douleur physique ?

— Oui… aussi bien physique que morale.

— Et on apprend à se connaître en entamant un entraînement ninja ? demanda Kana, avide d'une réponse. Pourquoi se battre alors ?

Le porteur du byakugan se pinça les lèvres puis répondit après un moment :

— Pour protéger les personnes que l'on aime. Je pense que c'est l'une des motivations...c'est la mienne en tout cas.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux. Une douleur lancinante vrilla son abdomen. Il poussa un gémissement et pressa ses mains contre son estomac, plié en deux par la souffrance.

— Ça va aller, maugréa-t-il en voyant la jeune fille se rapprocher de son visage.

Kana posa une main inquiète sur son front. De la fièvre. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ?

— Iroku-san, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? s'écria-t-elle en sortant chercher de l'aide.

* * *

— Iroku Hyûga est mort !

Très vite, la nouvelle s'était propagée dans le village. Le soleil venait de se lever et avec lui des bénévoles et des infirmières volontaires. C'est l'une d'elles qui découvrit, lors de sa première visite matinale, le corps froid du ninja. Bien que le personnel médical et certains bénévoles s'attendaient à cette tragique issue, les réactions furent vives. Les villageois reprochèrent le peu de moyen médical laissé au village à cause de la guerre. Il était pour certains inadmissible qu'un ninja puisse sortir d'un enfer pour mourir aussi bêtement.

Le chūnin s'était éteint dans la nuit, dans le silence, ses multiples lésions corporelles avaient provoqué une hémorragie interne que les infirmiers n'avaient pu enrayer. À présent, son visage pâle semblait serein et détendu, ses traits n'exprimaient nulle souffrance et inquiétude. La dépouille fut remise au clan Hyûga et la vie du village reprit doucement .

L'après midi débutait à peine lorsque Kana sortit de sa chambre. Ses larmes avaient maculé le pyjama que lui avait confectionné sa mère. Elle renifla et massa ses membres engourdis. Kushina lui avait appris le décès d'Iroku et la fillette avait passé sa matinée à pleurer, refusant de voir qui que ce soit.

« _La voie du ninja te force à maîtriser la douleur. Nous passons tous par cette étape, certains plus tôt que d'autres._ »

La tristesse afflua de nouveau. La dernière phrase d'Iroku résonnait en elle comme le son de cloche strident d'un temple mortuaire. Avait-elle le droit de pleurer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Pourquoi sa disparition l'ébranlait autant ? Il n'était ni le premier et ne serait ni le dernier ninja qui mourait au nom du village.

La fillette sélectionna des vêtements pratiques et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

— Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Un ninja ne doit pas pleurer, c'est l'une des règles. Un ninja ne doit pas pleurer. Un ninja ne doit pas pleurer. Un ninja ne doit pas pleurer… répéta-t-elle constamment, peinant à retenir ses larmes.

 _J'irai me promener dans la forêt pour me calmer, la nature est apaisante. Itachi voudra peut-être m'y accompagner. J'espère._

Nerveuse, Kana se lava rapidement. Elle se massa les muscles en se convainquant qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi sensible. Puis, le regard moins accablé, elle enfila un short serré noir, une tunique vert amande à manches courtes. Ses pochettes contenaient ses armes ainsi quelques livres de poche.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur le blason que sa mère avait récemment brodé au dos de sa tunique. Il représentait un tourbillon rouge. Le symbole du village d'Uzushio qui était aussi celui du clan Uzumaki. Elle laissa ses cheveux flotter sur sa nuque et se chaussa rapidement.

Il régnait dans l'appartement un lourd silence. Minato était absent, toujours retenu par ses obligations de jōnin, et Kushina était sûrement à la FAM.

Kana quitta l'appartement, puis l'immeuble où seuls les cris des animaux domestiques indiquaient qu'il était habité.

La fillette franchit quelques ruelles et se dirigea vers le quartier du clan Uchiwa. Elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Itachi. Elle n'avait pas revu le garçon après ses heures de bénévolat. Il était parti discrètement avec sa mère pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Iroku. Kana bifurqua dans une ruelle peu fréquentée et aperçut au loin l'immeuble du département de la police de Konoha. L'établissement se distinguait par le blason du clan Uchiwa affiché sur sa façade.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur un toit afin de prendre ses repères visuels, un bruit l'alerta. Un shuriken s'encastra dans le sol à quelques centimètres de son pied. Elle retint son souffle. Deux hommes apparurent à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. L'un d'eux la toisa tandis que l'autre lui lança un regard méfiant.

— Voilà une prise intéressante ! lança l'un des hommes en l'observant .

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses mains dans sa chevelure écarlate.

— C'est bien une Uzumaki. Impossible de les rater, confirma le second en pointant du doigt ses mèches de cheveux rouges.

Kana fronça les sourcils et repoussa la main de l'homme. Il était massif avec un faciès aussi inquiétant que laid. Le second était mince et une grande cicatrice défigurait son visage. Tous deux la regardaient d'un regard si noir, qu'elle en frissonna.

— Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

— On a un compte à régler avec Habanero Uzumaki, répondit l'homme défiguré.

Il pointa un doigt sur sa cicatrice et reprit d'une voix narquoise :

— Elle m'a fait un petit cadeau il y a quelques années…. aujourd'hui, j'aimerais lui rendre la pareille. La moindre des politesses vois-tu.

Il éclata de rire, rire ravivé par son comparse. La fillette était abasourdie : ces imbéciles ont préféré attendre des années pour se venger de sa mère et en plus ils faisaient de l'humour. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Kushina avait dû cogner assez fort pour qu'ils se souviennent d'elle.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de rire en apercevant l'air railleur de Kana. Après la mère, c'était la fille qui se fichait d'eux. Ils n'avaient jamais oublié la correction que leur avait donné Kushina Uzumaki. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle une fois de trop et s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital du village. Ils avaient bien pensé à se venger mais la jeune femme était intouchable. Elle était constamment entourée par ses amis et surtout par Minato Namikaze. Déjà à l'époque, le ninja blond était très populaire parmi ses pairs.

— J'imagine qu'elle a du oublier ce qu'elle nous a fait… mais après notre petite entrevue, elle se rappellera de nous, cracha l'homme massif en fixant Kana.

— Cette Kushina s'est permise de faire la loi alors qu'elle n'est même pas de Konoha, reprit le défiguré. Vous les Uzumaki, n'êtes que des sangsues et des profiteurs ! Vous n'avez plus de village alors vous estimez que nous vous devons le droit d'asile. Vous…

Kana ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux d'un bleu si limpide s'étaient assombris sous les insultes. Partagée entre sa colère et le désir de respecter les règles, elle recula de quelques pas et sonda avec plus d'attention son environnement. La ruelle était déserte, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

D'habitude les signes de mépris à son égard restaient discrets, mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte. Elle ne voulait pas se battre mais leur agressivité verbale suggérait qu'elle allait passer un très mauvais moment si elle ne se défendait pas.

« _On se bat pour protéger les personnes que l'on aime. Je pense que c'est l'une des motivations...c'est la mienne en tout cas._ »

Les paroles d'Iroku ricochèrent de nouveau dans son esprit. Jamais elle ne s'était battue réellement, elle s'entraînait surtout contre son père qui ajustait son niveau contre elle. S'il fallait se battre contre ces lâches pour protéger sa mère, elle le ferait.

Pouvait elle s'échapper de ce guet-apens ? Serait-elle capable de vaincre ces deux hommes ?

— Si vous avez des choses à dire à mes parents, allez les voir directement, insista-t-elle en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

L'avertissement ne parut pas prendre effet puisque tremblant d'impatience, l'homme à la cicatrice lança plusieurs shurikens ciblant Kana. Celle-ci réagit aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps aux deux hommes de saisir la situation. Elle concentra son chakra et effectua ses mudras

— Shunshin no jutsu !

Kana effectua plusieurs déplacement latéraux à très grande vitesse et abattit de toutes ses forces son pied droit dans l'entrejambe du ninja massif. La douleur fût si forte qu'il s'écroula de tout son long, les mains sur ses parties intimes en jurant.

— Sale petite peste ! Ginta, neutralise cette saleté, elle est dangereuse !

Ginta, l'homme défiguré hocha la tête et lança plusieurs kunais vers Kana. Elle exécuta un rapide salto arrière et les contra avec l'arme donnée par son père.

— Ils n'utilisent pas le ninjutsu. J'imagine qu'ils veulent rester discret. Ils ne pensaient sûrement pas que je leur donnerai autant de mal, sonda-t-elle rapidement.

Elle allait utiliser de nouveau son Hiraishin kunai lorsqu'un tantō vint se planter à deux centimètres du pied de Ginta. Surgissant de nulle part, un jeune garçon exécuta un bond et atterrit devant Kana. L'inconnu était plus âgé qu'elle, ses cheveux couleur ébène étaient ébouriffés et retenus par son bandeau frontal. Elle remarqua le symbole de Konoha inscrit sur la plaque en argent et en déduisit qu'il était probablement genin.

Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir de légères cernes longeant l'arrête de son nez. Il portait comme la plupart des membres du clan Uchiwa une tenue sombre sur laquelle était cousu l'inévitable éventail rouge et blanc. Le garçon distingua les visages frustrés des deux hommes et la colère émanant de la fillette rousse.

— Salut ! lança-t-il. Vous êtes dans le secteur du département de la police. Il est interdit de se battre au sein du village. Cessez tout grabuge s'il-vous-plaît.

— Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Uchiwa ! aboya Ginta.

— Nous réglons juste une affaire entre nous, avança l'homme massif. Dégage de là morveux !

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. Il observait la scène depuis un petit moment déjà et s'était décidé à intervenir lorsqu'il avait compris les véritables intentions des deux hommes.

— La police...

Il allait rajouter autre chose lorsqu'un hurlement l'interrompit. Un filet de sang apparut sur le visage des deux hommes qui en avaient crié de stupeur. Le garçon remarqua un kunai et un shuriken figés dans le mur derrière Ginta et son ami. Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, vers Kana. La fillette se tenait droite et observait la scène. Ses pochettes étaient entrouvertes et laissaient entendre qu'elle était à l'origine de cette attaque.

C'est dans une froide colère qu'elle les nargua de nouveau :

— Je vous ai fait une nouvelle cicatrice, vous avez dorénavant une bonne raison pour vous venger … usuratonkachi !

— Petite conne, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, hurla de rage Ginta en s'avançant.

L'Uchiwa sourit. Cette fille ne manquait pas de cran. Il se tourna soudainement vers Ginta et activa ses sharingan. L'homme fit un bond en arrière et prit ses jambes à son cou, suivi de près par son ami.

Étonnée par ce retour de situation, Kana s'avança et dégagea ses armes en silence. Elle se demanda si elle devait prévenir ses parents de cette altercation. Elle passa une main songeuse dans ses cheveux et se tourna en soupirant vers son sauveur. Un silence gêné s'installa. L'Uchiwa l'observait toujours. Il avait entre temps désactivé son dôjutsu. Son regard plongé dans celui de Kana, laissait filtrer un soupçon de curiosité et d'amusement.

— Des yeux si noirs, murmura-t-elle captivée par les iris du garçon.

Elle connaissait bien la réputation du clan Uchiwa sur leur apparence physique. Elle avait de nombreuse fois pu observer Obito ou Itachi et elle était venue à la conclusion que les membres de ce clan possédaient des yeux uniques en leur genre. Elle ne pensait pas spécialement au sharingan, mais aux émotions émises dans leurs pupilles noires qui ne transparaissaient jamais de la même façon.

Le garçon devant elle possédait une telle flamme dans le regard, qu'il était difficile d'ignorer sa présence. Kana n'avait ressentit cela que devant le portrait du ninja inconnu. Un regard doux et chaleureux qui vous donnait des papillons dans le ventre et une continuelle envie de sourire.

— Je m'appelle Shisui Uchiwa et toi ?

 **À suivre...**


	4. Shinobi

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf les OC qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi :)

Je remercie mes deux betas-lecteurs/correcteurs, My fiona and largo et Mugu pour leur remarquable travail et leur implication dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

C'est bientôt la fin de l'été et j'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes vacances ;). Je reviens vers vous avec le chapitre 4 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le dernier publié. J'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, mais ce qui m'a aussi enchanté ce sont mes nouveaux followers. Oui je parle de vous mes chers lecteurs qui suivez mon histoire ou avez mis ma fic en favoris. Je vous remercie beaucoup car mine de rien, c'est plaisant de savoir que l'histoire plait au point de follow. Bonne lecture !

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_**

 **Julien** : Merci beaucoup ! Je t'avoue que l'intrigue est parfois difficile à mettre en place mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux.

 **Guest** : C'est très étrange car je ne me pose pas vraiment cette question. J'imagine que Kana découvrira par elle même un peu plus tard si elle veut connaitre une histoire d'amour...ou pas. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit avec Itachi mais comme tous personnages, elle suivra son cœur. Merci encore pour tes encouragements, j'espère que le chapitre quatre te plaira.

 **MarieBlue** : Je te remercie pour tes compliments. Effectivement, c'est intéressant d'écrire sur cette période, mais c'est aussi très épuisant car il faut noter des détails concernant la chronologie de Naruto que l'on ne remarque pas vraiment en regardant l'anime ou en lisant le manga. Concernant la scène de combat du chapitre 3, je pense que Kana a visé l'endroit le plus pratique ;) .

 **Ce6lia** : Merci merci merci ! Ce que tu remarques me touche car c'est sans aucun doute le travail le plus passionnant mais aussi épuisant dans l'écriture. Itachi et Kana ont une relation amicale, il faut dire que les deux enfants n'ont pas l'amour en tête... pour le moment ;) .

 **amonium** : Merci beaucoup !

 **Totol** : Merci à toi d'être aussi fidèle à la lecture :)

 **mugu** : T'es qu'un troll ! Niark !

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Lexique**

 _Tantō_ : un couteau japonais semblable au katana. Beaucoup de ninjas l'utilisent notamment ceux de l'ANBU.

 _Kanji_ : caractères chinois qui permet d'écrire la langue japonaise. Un kanji est l'équivalent d'un mot ou d'une syllabe en japonais.

 _Kenjutsu_ : c'est un art martial japonais qui désigne la technique du sabre ou l'art de manier les sabres.

 _Kamae_ : c'est une position de combat qui signifie "garde". En tenant cette position, le combattant peut défendre ou frapper plus rapidement.

 _Otōsan_ : un terme qui signifie "papa" en japonais dans un registre poli.

 _Okāsan_ : un terme qui signifie "maman" en japonais dans un registre poli.

 _-nii_ : suffixe japonais signifiant "grand frère". Kana l'utilise quelques fois lorsqu'elle désigne Obito ou Kakashi. Exemple : Obito-nii signifie "Obito grand frère".

 _Kunoichi_ : le terme désignant une femme ninja.

 _Shinobi_ : synonyme de ninja. Il est associé à un individu de sexe masculin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Shinobi**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Il apparaît aujourd'hui comme évident que seule l'amitié qui subsistait entre nos deux villages soit la preuve que nous ayons un jour foulé la terre de nos ancêtres. Croyez le ou non, mais notre héritage et notre culture ont été perdus dès lors que notre clan a cessé d'être. Je compte ainsi sur nos chers amis pour nous aider à sauver ce qui peut être sauvé... ._ Izumi Uzumaki, courrier au Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

— Je m'appelle Shisui Uchiwa et toi ?

Immobile, Kana fixait toujours le jeune garçon qui l'avait aidé à se défaire de ses deux détracteurs. Elle était toujours sous le choc des insultes envoyées par Ginta et son acolyte mais admettait que la présence de ce garçon était rassurante. L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas préoccupé par les conséquences de son ingérence.

Il l'observait toujours, son visage exprimant un subtil mélange entre l'admiration et la curiosité. Elle était jolie, son visage dégageait un charme presque hypnotique, à commencer par ses grands yeux d'un bleu si profond, qu'il pourrait s'y noyer. Son regard était lumineux. Un éclat qui reflétait tout l'amour dont était entourée la fillette.

— Kana.

Shisui sourit, ses yeux noirs pétillèrent.

— Je serais curieux d'apprendre la raison de ta présence ici mais ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour commencer une discussion. Il est possible qu'ils reviennent avec des renforts, cette ruelle est bien trop isolée.

Il parlait d'une voix posée qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la droite et la gauche puis bondit de toit en toit. Kana opina de la tête et le suivit en silence. Elle songea au sentiment de confiance et de bien être qu'elle avait ressentit puis ses pensés se dirigèrent vers sa mère et à la réaction que celle-ci aurait en apprenant ce qui s'était passé.

— On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance que je passe par là. Nous étions à la limite de la zone du département de la police.

— Mais tu n'es pas membre de la police, qu'y faisais-tu ? interrogea Kana d'un ton méfiant.

— Mon rapport. Certaines équipes de genin surveillent les zones excentrées du village et j'avais terminé ma patrouille quand je vous ai entendu.

— Tu n'aurais pas du intervenir, maugréa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurai pu me débrouiller toute seule.

Shisui resta silencieux. Il l'avait vu utiliser astucieusement le shunshin no jutsu et ne doutait pas de son talent. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne ayant maîtriser cette technique à un âge si avancé. Kana lui lança un dernier regard puis contempla la ruelle où avait eu lieu le combat.

Quelques palissades étaient abîmées et le mur d'un bâtiment était fissuré. Si l'Uchiwa n'était pas intervenu, la longueur du combat aurait causé des dommages plus importants. Elle devait faire preuve de diplomatie envers Shisui...même si son intervention lui donnait envie de hurler. Elle s'empourpra :

— Euh.. je suis désolée. Merci beaucoup Shisui… -san.

Éviter le quartier du département de police risquerait de leur imposer un détour. La jolie rousse se convainquit qu'elle rendrait visite à Itachi une autre fois. Shisui et elle traversèrent d'abord une prairie où des centaines de fleurs se tendaient vers le ciel afin d'offrir leurs pétales au soleil, puis un bois touffu qui bruissait sous les assauts de la brise.

Ils s'éloignaient du village. Avaient-ils réellement le droit ? D'un point de vue technique oui. Ils étaient toujours sur les terres de Konoha. Toutefois, sa raison lui interdisait de s'aventurer aussi loin alors que le Pays du Feu était en guerre. Son camarade ressassait des pensées similaires.

Depuis qu'avait débuté cette promenade impromptue, la fillette ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé d'engager la conversation mais les traits pensifs et agacés de Kana le dissuadait de continuer. C'était une première pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être repoussé par les autres. Au contraire, il était quelqu'un de très sociable. Qu'elle le repousse sans vouloir le connaître, le frustrait quelque peu. Mais il respectait la caractère introverti de Kana et ne dit rien. Il se doutait que lorsqu'elle atteindrait son but, elle le congédierait. Il avait décidé d'avance qu'il refuserait cette demande. Ils étaient partis ensemble, ils retourneraient au village ensemble.

Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte, Kana toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Shisui scrutant les environs, attentif au moindre craquement de brindilles. Les deux enfants débouchèrent sur une petite prairie. Des fleurs sauvages envahissaient des gros blocs de pierre qui formaient un cercle au centre de la lande.

Kana s'y arrêta, les yeux écarquillés devant un si beau paysage. La nature apaisait la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti à l'annonce de la mort d'Iroku.

— Tu connais cet endroit ? lui demanda Shisui en s'approchant des rochers.

— Non. Je sors rarement du village.

— Tu aimes Konoha à ce point ?

Kana contempla Shisui avec stupeur puis elle nota son sourire moqueur. Il se fichait d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'assit plus loin dans l'herbe sans remarquer la mine déçue de l'Uchiwa.

Elle n'était jamais venue ici, pourtant elle avait un sentiment de nostalgie. La prairie. Les rochers de granit installés en forme de cercle. Le paysage lui semblait familier. Non, le paysage lui-même paraissait l'appeler. Elle y avait été attirée tel un automate. Elle regarda les rochers minutieusement et avisa la gravure du kanji "shinobi" sur l'un d'eux.

— _Kana !_

Kana fit volte-face, le visage inquiet. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle espérait que c'était Shisui qui lui faisait de nouveau une plaisanterie mais le garçon était bien trop éloigné. Elle s'assit, paniquée, puis compris que la voix avait résonné directement dans son esprit. Voilà, c'était maintenant clair : elle devenait complètement folle.

xxxxx

Une trentaine de mètres. C'était la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Assise en tailleur devant le rocher central de la prairie, Kana avait fermé ses paupières, laissant entendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée.

Shisui soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle s'ouvrirait à lui lorsqu'elle serait prête. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle n'appartenait à aucun des clans de Konoha. Elle ne possédait pas les caractéristiques physiques des célèbres familles du village...

Il se mit à marcher, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil à la fillette rousse. Elle n'avait même pas ciller en l'entendant s'éloigner. Le vent léger qui soufflait sur la prairie était agréable. La température ne devait pas dépasser trente degrés.

Il longea un parterre de fleurs sauvages puis un petit ruisseau avant de monter sur la colline qui dominait la lande. Il avait une vue sur les monuments de granit et les bois environnants ; il pouvait ainsi optimiser sa surveillance.

Shisui n'avait pas l'habitude des espaces verts. Au village, il habitait en plein centre-ville, non loin du Département de la police comme tous les membres de son clan. Cette zone n'était pas très fréquentée du fait qu'elle était considérée comme appartenant aux Uchiwa.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait été interpellé par les vitupérations de Ginta et son camarade. Des voix ironiques, emplies de mépris et de haine.

Il avait ressenti alors une puissante colère en entendant les injures lancées contre la fillette puis s'était décidé à intervenir. Certains membres de son clan s'en seraient sûrement abstenus mais lui n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide. Qu'elle appartienne ou pas à un clan, il considérait qu'elle était des leurs. C'était un membre du village. Une camarade.

C'est pourquoi, il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle puisse être affectée par le climat qui régnait à Konoha. Le décès d'Iroku Hyûga n'avait fait qu'aggraver ce régime, déjà tendu, qui s'était installé.

Shisui était né dans un clan particulier. Honneur, distinction et pouvoir en étaient les maîtres mots. Il aurait été incapable de définir avec précision le nombre de missions effectuées avec succès par son clan pour le village. Il savait juste qu'il y en avait eu assez pour qu'on puisse leur déléguer la charge de Police de Konoha.

L'orgueil et le pouvoir ne font pas le bonheur. Une formule dont il s'était emparé dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre que son clan n'inspirait pas que de l'admiration. Leur don héréditaire, le sharingan, était convoité par certains et instaurait méfiance et jalousie.

Shisui s'était souvent senti isolé par d'autres enfants du village, malgré l'attention que lui prodiguait sa Famille. Il avait été reconnaissant envers le chef des Uchiwa de l'avoir nommé pupille du clan. C'était un titre spécial décerné aux orphelins Uchiwa n'ayant plus aucune famille proche.

Sa mère était morte à sa naissance et son père avait disparu lors d'une mission. Il n'avait pu compter que sur la notoriété de ce dernier et la gentillesse de ses camarades pour s'en sortir. Kagami Uchiwa était connu pour avoir participé aux deux premières grandes guerres shinobi. C'était un ninja accompli dont les aptitudes visuelles avaient été louées par tous ses coéquipiers. Le père de Shisui aimait son clan mais il aimait plus encore Konoha. Il avait légué cet amour à son fils.

Il était vrai que la force des Uchiwa ne résidait pas que sur le talent de leur dojutsu. Ils avaient un implacable sens du devoir et de la famille. Un Uchiwa ne s'occupait que d'un Uchiwa... si le Conseil de Konoha n'intervenait pas.

Au plus loin que ses souvenirs, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, et qu'il continuait de recevoir, était tout entière tournée vers la performance dans l'art ninja et l'excellence intellectuelle. Des formations intensives, des cours particuliers, des répétiteurs, la volonté affichée par son clan de faire de lui le digne héritier de Kagami Uchiwa mais peu de chaleur, peu de tendresse.

De la fierté, sans aucun doute.

Shisui sortit son tantō de son fourreau et exécuta quelques figures de kenjutsu. Le son que sa lame émettait était pour lui une douce berceuse. Le kenjutsu lui permettait d'évacuer toutes pressions extérieures : son clan, son équipe, le climat social.

Il lui rappelait aussi son père ainsi que les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées avec lui lors de ses entraînements. Il avait découvert le maniement du sabre dès le début de sa formation ninja et c'était grâce à cela qu'il avait dévoilé son talent aux yeux de son clan. Il avait cinq ans et son sensei particulier avait été sidéré de découvrir qu'il possédait un très bon kamae et qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection ses déplacements. Persuadé d'avoir trouvé un futur maître en kenjutsu, il s'était empressé de convoquer le chef du clan.

Une semaine plus tard, il avait été admis dans la formation des jeunes élites Uchiwa. Shisui n'avait jamais été aussi frustré de sa vie. La plupart des membres de son clan devenaient, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, membres de la police. C'était une fierté d'être élu. Le garçon savait d'ores et déjà qu'il en ferait lui aussi parti un jour. Après tout, il faisait parti de l'élite parmi les jeunes de sa génération. Être membre de la police n'était pas un problème et défendre Konoha n'allait pas contre ses principes.

Cependant, il aurait préféré avoir le choix.

Shisui avait un sens de l'observation très développé. On le désignait comme un dénicheur de talents. Cette qualité lui permettait de comprendre très rapidement les points forts et les points faibles de ses adversaires. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert le génie d'Itachi Uchiwa.

À cinq ans, le jeune garçon faisait preuve d'une maturité remarquable, sa perspicacité et sa volonté d'apprendre ne pouvaient que surprendre ses pairs. Il était brillant, tout simplement.

Le courant était passé très vite entre eux et Shisui le considérait comme son petit frère.

Cette expérience bien que nouvelle pour lui, car il était enfant unique, le remplissait de joie. Secrètement, il espérait connaître la même alchimie avec Kana.

Il la connaissait seulement depuis quelques heures mais ressentait un étrange début d'affection pour la fillette. Il n'avait d'elle que très peu d'informations. Elle était plus jeune que lui, peut-être avait-elle le même âge qu'Itachi ? Elle n'appartenait à aucun clan de Konoha et connaissait des jutsus de rang D ; ce qui était assez impressionnant pour son âge.

Lors de son combat, elle avait parfaitement maîtrisé la technique de déplacement instantanée. Par ailleurs, le kunai qu'elle avait employé demandait une technique de lancer bien plus subtile que celle enseignée à l'académie. Shisui ne serait même pas surpris si elle lui annonçait qu'elle se formait intensivement à son entrée à l'académie ninja.

Il termina ses exercices et bu une rasade d'eau fraîche dans le ruisseau. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait laissé Kana. Quand il revint auprès d'elle, elle l'attendait, adossée aux rochers.

— Désolé d'être parti aussi longtemps, accorda-t-il en lui tendant une pomme qu'il avait sorti de sa pochette. Je m'entraînais au sabre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Elle opina de la tête et accepta le fruit en le remerciant d'un regard. Des brindilles craquèrent un peu plus loin et une forme sombre se découpa sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Shisui se détendit lorsqu'il aperçut une crinière et un regard aussi sombre que le sien.

— Itachi ! Tu te trouves toujours là où l'on ne s'attend pas à te voir.

Itachi s'avança auprès d'eux, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise.

— Je suis venu m'entraîner. J'ai découvert cette prairie il y a quelques semaines.

— Tu y viens que pour t'entraîner ? demanda Kana en s'approchant de lui.

— Non. J'y réfléchis aussi.

La réponse d'Itachi sembla lui plaire car elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? releva Itachi

— Depuis ce matin. Kana-chan m'a entraîné dans une aventure trépidante. Nous avons failli mourir à plusieurs reprises. N'est-ce pas? susurra Shisui d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Gênée par sa taquinerie, elle lui lança un regard désespéré et se chargea d'expliquer les péripéties de leur après-midi. Si l'héritier du clan Uchiwa fut surpris par le récit, il n'en montra rien. Le hasard faisait bien les choses et il était tout simplement heureux d'être en leur compagnie. Il installa ses affaires à côté des leurs puis déballa rapidement son sac. Plusieurs kunai, shuriken et cibles apparurent devant eux. Itachi leur lança quelques armes et se mit en position d'attaque.

— Alors, on s'entraîne ?

xxxxx

Il n'y avait pas mieux qu'un entraînement pour connaître ses camarades. Kana et Shisui acceptèrent d'accompagner Itachi dans ses exercices quotidiens. Le fils de Kagami ne s'était jamais senti aussi jovial. Il s'était pris au jeu et supervisait, à la demande d'Itachi, les exercices. Shisui connaissait déjà les aptitudes du garçon, c'est pourquoi sa curiosité se porta naturellement sur celles de Kana. Sans s'en douter, la fillette impressionna les deux garçons par sa dextérité. Elle utilisait un kunai à trois lames et ne cessait de chercher la position adéquate afin d'enchaîner ses jets d'assaut.

Shisui compris très vite que la curiosité de Kana avait très peu de limites. Elle posait des questions sur tout. Pourquoi utiliser cet angle mort et non un autre ? Que se passerait-il si un gaucher tentait cette technique ? Peut-on infuser du chakra dans un shuriken ?

Itachi et Shisui répondaient à ses questions lorsqu'ils en avaient la réponse. Dans le cas contraire, ils se promettaient de travailler bien plus sérieusement pour pouvoir lui répondre un jour.

— Joli timming Itachi, félicita Shisui en délogeant les shuriken de plusieurs cibles.

Kana applaudit en riant. Elle avait lancé dix kunai dans divers directions et le garçon avait stoppé leur progression en les percutant avec les siens. Itachi devenait un expert en shurikenjutsu. Cette évidence lui faisait plaisir mais elle aurait souhaité avoir plus de talent dans ce domaine. Son niveau était bon mais l'héritier du clan Uchiwa était bien plus impressionnant encore. Quant à Shisui, elle ne doutait pas que derrière toutes ses taquineries et sa gentillesse se cachait un ninja redoutable.

Le genin avait prouvé lors des exercices qu'il possédait un esprit vif et observateur. Il les avait battu en duel sans réelles difficultés, révélant le point faible de leur position et de leur stratégie de combat.

Son niveau était d'autant plus légitime car il refusa d'utiliser son don héréditaire lorsqu'il se battit contre eux.

— Ce n'est pas un jouet, déclara-t-il devant la mine boudeuse de Kana et le regard incrédule d'Itachi.

— Shisui-san, j'éveillerai moi aussi un jour mon sharingan. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

— Ne soit pas si pressé Itachi. Dans quelques années, nous aurons l'occasion de nous confronter mais actuellement, ce n'est pas possible.

Itachi rougit légèrement et adopta un air renfrogné, qu'il perdit à l'instant où Shisui ébouriffa ses cheveux en plaisantant :

— T'es trop mignon Itachi. Avec une bouille pareille, tu n'auras pas besoin de tes sharingan contre tes prochains adversaires !

L'exercice prit fin dans un grand éclat de rire. Cette marque d'affection avait révélé le lien profond qui unissait les deux garçons. Ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde et Kana se sentit légèrement exclue de cette complicité fraternelle. L'après-midi qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Shisui et d'Itachi avait été pour elle une bulle d'oxygène et elle espérait partager d'autres moments comme celui-ci avec eux dans le futur.

Engourdis par la fatigue, ils s'abreuvèrent silencieusement avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe verte.

— _J'ai besoin de toi..._

Kana esquissa une petite grimace. La voix était encore là, dans sa tête. Elle la harcelait. Lui fichait intérieurement une trouille bleue et la mettait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle lui était familière et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

— Vous avez entendu ? demanda t-elle aux deux garçons.

— Hein ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— _Ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre._

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle aux aguets. Seuls les frémissements légers des feuilles leur parvinrent. Hormis leur présence, la prairie était déserte. Shisui lui lança un regard perplexe, mais pas une seule fois n'émit un geste de surprise par rapport à la voix qui s'était insérée dans leur discussion.

Bizarre.

Tellement bizarre, qu'un frisson parcourut le corps de Kana, le même que celui qui l'avait ébranlée lorsque sa mère lui racontait des histoires d'horreur ou quand son père avait l'idée d'invoquer des crapauds pendant leur entraînement.

— Quelqu'un a prononcé mon nom. C'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

— _C'est faux. J'ai essayé de te contacter de très nombreuses fois mais tu n'étais pas très réceptive. Je reviendrai._

Kana poussa un profond soupir de soulagement sous les yeux inquisiteurs de ses amis. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir car la voix était partie ou s'alarmer car elle lui avait certifié qu'elle reviendrait.

— Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Shisui. C'est peut-être la fatigue : cette journée n'a pas été de tout repos.

— Tu-Tu as peut-être raison.

Itachi lui passa une gourde d'eau fraîche et les battements de son coeur se calmèrent. Après s'être assuré que Kana se portait bien, il examina le cercle de pierres.

— Shinobi. Qu'est-ce qu'un shinobi au juste? murmura t-il en observant avec attention la gravure sur le rocher central.

Kana se perdit dans une réflexion silencieuse. Elle ne s'était jamais véritablement posée la question. Toutefois, le sujet lui rappelait la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Iroku Hyûga avant sa mort.

 _« La voie du ninja oblige à se remettre en question et à maîtriser la douleur._

— _Vous parlez de la douleur physique ?_

 _-— Oui… aussi bien physique que morale._

 _-— Alors on apprend à se connaître en commençant un entraînement ninja ? Pourquoi vouloir se battre dans ce cas ?_

— _Pour protéger les personnes que l'on aime. Je pense que c'est l'une des motivations...c'est la mienne en tout cas.»_

Le détenteur du byakugan avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle certitude qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de leur véracité.

— Un shinobi protège les personnes qui lui sont chères.

C'était la première définition qui lui venait en tête, bien qu'elle lui sembla incomplète. Itachi l'observa intensément.

— Je suis d'accord. J'ai hâte de grandir et protéger les personnes importantes à mes yeux.

— Moi aussi, aspira Kana en ramassant ses affaires

— Laissez le temps au temps, suggéra Shisui en plaisantant à moitié. Nous devrions retourner au village. Nous avons été absents tout l'après midi, on risque de s'inquiéter à notre sujet.

Les trois camarades jetèrent un coup d'oeil rapide au soleil qui déclinait rapidement. Kana était en retard. En une après-midi, elle avait enfreint une loi du village et une règle énoncée par ses parents. En outre, elle n'avait même pas prévenu qu'elle sortait du village. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait, ce serait sa fête. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

— Il est un peu tard pour y penser, répliqua sèchement une voix.

La fillette se retourna et eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleus sombres de son père.

— Papa !

Un masque de culpabilité se forma sur son visage. Son père était toujours très doux et gentil, c'était même très rare de le voir exprimer autre chose. Le découvrir en colère était une première pour elle.

— Si j'ai édicté des règles, ce n'est pas pour qu'elles soient transgressées. Tu me dois une explication.

Le ton calme de son père ne paraissait trahir aucun trouble, mais Kana savait au fond d'elle qu'il était irrité. Minato s'écarta. Pendant les deux dernières heures, Kushina, son équipe et lui avaient cherché Kana dans tout le village. Ils avaient commencé à sérieusement s'inquiéter lorsque Obito informa qu'une vieille grand-mère avait avoué avoir aperçu Kana sortir des limites de Konoha. Il avait été tellement rassuré par cette nouvelle qu'il s'était promis de ne plus reprocher à son élève ses nombreux retards.

— Tu n'étais pas seule finalement, murmura-t-il en avisant les deux Uchiwa. Kuchiyose no jutsu !

Kana recula inconsciemment avec une mine de dégoût lorsque son père invoqua un petit crapaud rouge. Elle détestait les batraciens et celui là ne faisait pas exception.

— Kôsuke, tu peux rassurer Kushina et lui dire que je l'ai trouvé, ordonna son père au crapaud. Préviens aussi Rin, Obito et Kakashi.

— Très bien Minato.

— Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps dehors, regretta t-elle en voyant le batracien disparaître.

L'équipe de son père étaient aussi à sa recherche ? Kana sentit de nouveau une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac. Deux mains chaudes et réconfortantes se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle supposa que c'était la façon qu'avaient Itachi et Shisui de montrer leur soutien. Le geste n'avait pas échappé à Minato. Il se tourna vers le genin.

— Le couvre feu démarre bientôt. Itachi-kun et toi devriez rentrer. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne?

— Non merci… hum ?

— Minato Namikaze

Un éclat traversa le regard du genin lorsqu'il reconnut l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha. Ainsi le célèbre ninja se trouvait être le père de Kana. Il comprenait mieux les aptitudes de la rousse. Elle grandissait en compagnie d'un être exceptionnel. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle soit plus avancée que la moyenne des enfants de son âge.

— Merci beaucoup Minato-sensei. On y va Itachi ! déclara Shisui. Kana-chan à bientôt !

Kana lui répondit d'un signe en souriant. Si elle était tourmentée par le capharnaüm qu'elle avait occasionné, une part d'elle même ne regrettait aucunement ce qui s'était passé. Elle serait sans doute punie pour avoir violé les règles du village mais en contrepartie, elle avait l'agréable impression d'avoir trouvé un nouvel ami.

* * *

— Agression de deux ninjas en plein centre ville. Destruction de biens d'autrui. Sortie sans autorisation du village. J'espère que tu as de très bons arguments à apporter, Kana Uzumaki !

Le bureau du chef du village n'avait jamais été aussi peu accueillant qu'en cette période sinistre. Debout face au Conseil restreint de Konoha, Kana avait envie de hurler. Minato l'avait mené directement à la résidence du Hokage après lui avoir expliqué que sa petite escapade n'avait pas été discrète et appréciée par tous.

Shisui et elle avaient été aperçus par des civils. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention. Ils n'étaient même pas sortis du territoire du village. Son père ne semblait pas inquiet par cette entrevue. Il restait en retrait et écoutait les accusations avec beaucoup d'attention.

Dans toute cette histoire, ce qui la dégoûtait étaient les déclarations mensongères de Ginta et son acolyte. Ils s'étaient empressés de se plaindre auprès des autorités et cela avait engendré toute cette pagaille. Kana était désolée pour son père. Elle le mettait sans doute dans une situation difficile. Et sa mère ? Il est sûr qu'après cette histoire, elle serait châtiée jusqu'à ses trente ans.

La fillette soupira et fixa les quatre personnes devant elle : Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado et Danzō Shimura, le chef du Haut Conseil de Konoha. Avec ses bandages et sa peau ridée, ce dernier lui donnait l'impression d'être une vieille momie desséchée. Elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il n'essayait pas de comprendre la situation et se comportait d'une façon si autoritaire qu'elle aurait pu croire que c'était lui l'Hokage.

— Légitime défense contre deux idiots. Dommages collatéraux faits par deux idiots. Besoin de réfléchir à cause de deux idiots, lui lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La mine surprise des adultes dans la pièce n'eut aucun effet sur son humeur. Kana s'efforçait de ne pas juger le Conseil. Ils avaient instauré une règle et ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'on leur manque de respect. À leurs yeux, elle avait transgressé la première et montré qu'elle ne possédait pas le sens du bien-être commun. Si elle avait été kidnappée, elle aurait pu mettre tout le village en danger en donnant de précieux renseignements à l'ennemi. L'attitude du Conseil était explicable même si elle trouvait cela exagéré.

— Kana Uzumaki, tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi. Oublierais-tu que c'est toi qui a transgressé les règles du village ? insista Koharu.

— Non je n'oublie pas. J'ai été impulsive, je le reconnais.

— Tu admets donc avoir attaqué Ginta Morita et Uzen Arai ?

— Je me suis défendue, ils ont été les premiers à m'agresser. Ils...

— Selon eux, tu les aurais menacé et blessé en utilisant un kunai.

— Oui, répondit Kana, à la fois irritée et gagnée par le désespoir. Mais je répète, je ne l'ai fait que pour me défendre. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, je n'aime pas la violence gratuite. Lorsque je m'entraîne, je…

— Lorsque tu t'entraînes ? s'exclama Homura. Tu entames déjà une formation ninja ?

— Oui, dit-elle. J'ai commencé il y a plus de six mois.

— Et tu es âgée de quatre ans ?

— Oui plus ou moins, mais...

Le claquement sec de la canne de Danzō l'interrompit. Celui-ci se tourna froidement vers son père.

— Pourquoi cette information ne nous a-t-elle pas été communiquée ? Tous les enfants de Konoha voulant débuter une formation ninja doivent être identifiés et testés par les instructeurs de l'académie.

— Surtout à son âge. Seuls les enfants possédant certaines qualités ont la possibilité de commencer une formation aussi tôt. Les clans Uchiwa et Hyûga ont obtenu cette autorisation car ils bénéficient d'une certaine autonomie liée à leur don héréditaire. L'éducation des futurs aspirants est soumise à des règles. Cette petite est bien trop jeune… voyez où cela a conduit, compléta sèchement Homura.

Kana tiqua. Seraient-ils entrain de prétendre qu'elle n'était pas assez mâture pour souscrire à la formation ? La situation serait risible si elle n'était pas aussi humiliante. Pourquoi le chef du Haut Conseil s'en prenait-il à son père ? Ce n'était pas juste. C'était elle qui s'était battue au sein du village. Elle encore qui avait quitté Konoha sans autorisation. Son père ne pouvait prendre la responsabilité de ses actes à sa place. Hors de questions.

Minato s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Le Sandaime Hokage se leva et s'adressa à ses collègues.

— Minato n'a aucunement commencé la formation de sa fille sans autorisation. Cela fait maintenant des mois que je lui ai donné mon consentement.

Homura et Koharu se mirent à chuchoter, les yeux à présent tournés vers le Hokage. Danzō sembla agacé et son regard vacilla entre Kana, Minato et le chef du village.

— Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur, Hiruzen ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Kana Uzumaki a un très bon potentiel et pourrait devenir une très bonne kunoichi. Ses facultés intellectuelles sont remarquables et il aurait été dommage de s'en priver. Jadis nous avons donné la même autorisation à Sakumo Hatake pour son fils et tout s'est très bien passé.

Il se rassit et fixa Danzō comme pour le mettre au défi. La fillette aurait juré que le vieil homme lui avait fait un discret clin d'oeil.

— Soit. Où en est ta formation ? l'interrogea Homura afin d'apaiser les tensions.

— J'ai lu et appris tout le programme de l'académie...

— C-C'est le niveau d'un genin ! Impressionnant, coupa Koharu en la regardant intensément. Une telle prouesse à cet âge...vraiment impressionnant.

Le Sandaime Hokage opinait d'un air appréciateur en écoutant les murmures d'Homura. Seul Danzō fronçait les sourcils pour exprimer sa réprobation. La fillette était gênée par ces éloges. Elle n'avait aucun mérite quand elle comparait ses entraînements quotidiens à l'acharnement d'Obito. Comment arrivait-elle à maîtriser une technique après quelques essais alors que la plupart des étudiants bloquaient pendant des jours ou des semaines ? Non, elle n'avait vraiment aucun mérite.

— Kana Uzumaki, utiliser tes facultés afin de te venger sur...

— Non c'est faux, s'emporta Kana, je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à qui que ce soit. C'est vrai, je suis peut-être un peu plus avancée que certains enfants de mon âge mais je ne pense pas encore avoir le niveau pour battre deux adultes !

Le visage de Danzō Shimura resta sans expression. Pendant un instant, Kana pensa qu'elle avait peut-être proféré un mensonge malgré elle. Mais de sa voix la plus douce et froide, le chef du conseil répondit simplement.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Il la dévisagea pendant un petit moment puis il contourna la table et sortit.

— Je vais finir par penser qu'en vieillissant nous perdons de vue les choses vraiment importantes. Nous voyons bien ce qui est loin mais tout ce qui est près nous échappent, lança Hiruzen Sarutobi en faisant signe à Kana de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Kana n'eut pas l'occasion d'être seule très longtemps car à peine sortie, l'équipe de son père lui tomba dessus. Kakashi passa près d'un quart d'heure à lui faire un discours sur l'importance de suivre les règles.

— Ce que tu dois toujours avoir en tête c'est réussir ta formation et tes futures missions. Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi, surtout par les temps qui courent, sermonna le jeune jônin en la regardant d'un air nonchalant, ce type de comportement peut influencer ton avenir en tant que ninja !

Il termina son discours dans un soupir et s'assit sur l'un des bancs de l'établissement. La même chose se produisit, avec plus de douceur de la part du ninja médecin.

— Nous étions vraiment très inquiets, tu sais, annonça gravement Rin, lorsque l'on devient ninja, on fait face à plus de responsabilités. On a souvent tendance à l'oublier, nous les premiers. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Elle avait raison. Kana avait été égoïste et n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle si responsable avait fui au lieu d'affronter les problèmes. Elle aurait dû signaler sa confrontation avec Ginta et Uzen mais elle trouvait cette attitude si...puérile. Par dessus tout, elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir du village seulement, cela avait été au dessus de ses forces. Elle avait été limite téléguidée vers cette prairie. Le temps passé avec Shisui et Itachi n'avait fait que confirmer le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en leur compagnie.

Kana s'éloigna des élèves de son père et s'arrêta devant l'Académie. La voix enjouée d'Obito s'éleva alors derrière elle :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Minato-sensei n'est pas en colère contre toi, fit-il en s'adossant contre la balustrade de l'école, il était juste très inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'on le voyait comme ça.

— Otōsan est sûrement déçu. Je ne parle même pas d'okāsan, elle doit être dans une colère affreuse. Obito-nii, désolée. Je vous ai fait perdre du temps en me cherchant bêtement.

L'Uchiwa éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Tout ira bien. Kushina-san et Minato-sensei t'aiment beaucoup. Ils ont agi comme tous parents l'auraient fait, je suppose. Personne n'a oublié Iroku Hyûga tu sais.

— C'est vrai, affirma la voix de son père à quelques mètres. Personne ne l'a oublié, bien au contraire. Les renseignements fournis par son équipe ont permis la mise en place d'une dernière stratégie.

Le jônin blond s'approcha suivi de Kakashi et de Rin.

— Merci d'essayer de lui remonter le moral, dit-il dans un sourire en s'adressant au chûnin brun, je vais prendre le relais maintenant.

— J'ai toujours eu un don pour ça !

— Au moins tu n'arrives pas en retard pour ce type de mission, lança Kakashi sarcastique.

— La ferme !

— Ça suffit vous deux, gronda Rin. Continuez Sensei.

Minato émit un petit soupir excédé. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle aux deux garçons de leur attitude. Leur comportement devenait plus que lassant.

— Kana, tu ne seras pas sanctionnée. Le Conseil a décidé de ne pas donner suite aux plaintes de Ginta et Uzen.

— Pourquoi ?

— Leur histoire n'est pas cohérente. Je connais ma fille et je sais parfaitement que tu ne mentirais pas à ce sujet. Et puis, je pense que cette affaire ne te concerne pas personnellement. J'ai envoyé ta mère les voir pour éclaircir tout ça, expliqua Minato d'un ton grave.

Kana sursauta légèrement. Son père avait compris la situation ? Alors pourquoi autant d'acharnement de la part du Conseil ? Le Sandaime Hokage devait aussi être au courant de cette histoire. Si il y a une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Hiruzen Sarutobi c'était la stupidité. Il avait été surnommé "le professeur", il serait étonnant qu'il se laisse manipuler aussi facilement.

— Il est vraiment surprenant que le Conseil de Konoha se réunisse pour une affaire aussi bête. Que se passe t-il véritablement ? demanda t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Minato et Kakashi eurent tous deux une mine embarrassée. Tous les jônins étaient au courant de la petite guerre interne qui régnait au sein du Conseil. Danzō Shimura n'avait jamais véritablement caché ses véritables ambitions et devenir Hokage à la place de l'Hokage devenait sa priorité numéro un.

— Je suis très proche du Sandaime mais le chef du Conseil ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. En essayant de te déstabiliser, il voulait peut-être m'atteindre à travers toi.

Son père avait dit cela d'une voix très calme qui supposait que ce sujet était clos. Il prit une grande inspiration et asséna la dernière nouvelle.

— Après que tu sois sortie, le Sandaime m'a remis un ordre de mission. Kana, mon équipe et moi partons dès demain au front, acheva Minato.

— Super ! s'exclama Obito en s'emballant sous le regard courroucé de Kakashi.

— Vous allez au pont Kannabi, n'est-ce pas? demanda tristement Kana.

Elle savait que ce jour arriverait mais aurait souhaité qu'il ne vienne pas aussi vite. Ainsi, son père avait hérité de la mission de la dernière chance. Elle n'était pas dupe, si l'Hokage avait demandé l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha c'est qu'il n'y avait que lui qui aurait une chance de passer derrière les lignes ennemies. Les attaques rapides, discrètes et efficaces étaient la spécialité de son père.

— Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, répondit-t-il. Nous partons demain aux aurores.

— Si tôt, grogna Obito d'un air dépité.

Il aperçut la petite mine de la rousse et pointa un doigt impérieux vers elle.

— Dès notre retour, je demanderai au Sandaime la possibilité de suivre une formation de Maitre-instructeur. Si on nous accorde le grade de jônin, je deviendrai ton sensei alors tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser aller.

— Tu-Tu le promets?

— Je suis le seigneur Obito Uchiwa ! Je deviendrai Hokage et le sensei de Kana Uzumaki, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, assura t-il avec ferveur.

— Alors revenez très vite, asséna Kana en leur faisant un magnifique sourire, revenez tous... d'accord ?

Minato, Kakashi et Rin approuvèrent d'un léger signe de tête. Les yeux de Kana étincelaient et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

 _J'ai hâte de grandir et protéger les personnes importantes à mes yeux.  
_

Les mots d'Itachi prirent un tout nouveau sens pour elle. Son esprit se concentra sur les personnes qu'elle aimait : son père, sa mère, Rin, Kakashi et Obito.

Kana voulait grandir c'est vrai; mais du plus profond de son coeur elle souhaitait que ces personnes si chères à ses yeux l'irradient de leur affection et soient témoin de son épanouissement.

Elle avait trouvé une autre réponse à ce qu'était un shinobi.

Un shinobi est celui qui illumine et qui permet aux autres de briller à leur tour.

 **Á suivre...**


	5. L'appel du chakra

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf les OC qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi :)

Je remercie mes deux betas-lecteurs/correcteurs, My fiona and largo et Mugu pour leur remarquable travail et leur implication dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

Chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez passé une excellente rentrée et que cette nouvelle année scolaire/boulot vous sera profitable. Depuis ma dernière publication, il s'est passé énormément de choses dans ma vie et j'ai cassé mon rythme d'écriture. Je vous avais prévenu que j'espacerais dorénavant mes updates mais je ne pensais pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps. J'avance petit à petit dans l'intrigue de l'histoire et je m'amuse toujours autant :p .

Le chapitre 6 est presque terminé et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les derniers publiés. Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes followers et reviewers. Je continuerai à répondre aux commentaires comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture à tous !

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Totol** : Je te remercie encore pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture à toi :)

 **Ce6lia** : La scène entre Danzo et l'Hokage a été très facile à écrire. Je me suis inspirée des bagarres incessantes entre mes deux chats ! Merci encore pour tes compliments ^^

 **MarieBlue** : Coach Carter? Je ne connaissais pas du tout, mais j'imagine que les thèmes sur la peur, les ténèbres et la lumière dans les fictions sont assez similaires. Le chapitre 5 fait surtout comprendre à Kana que rien ne se fait sans labeur :p

 **MissUchiwa19** : Oh une nouvelle ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction ! Effectivement la vie de Kana ne sera pas toujours rose mais les obstacles permettent aux autres de grandir n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais absolument respecter le caractère des personnages de Kishimoto et mettre en avant les points noirs de l'intrigue originale. C'est assez marrant à imaginer ! La mort d'Obito sera en effet un sacré choc pour Kana, je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un d'aussi proche alors je pense que ce sera un défi à relever pour l'écriture de cette scène. Concernant Naruto, il sera bien évidement présent... plus tard. Bonne lecture !

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Lexique**

 _Kekkei Genkai_ : répartis en deux groupes ( Dōjutsu et Godai Seishitsu Henka), c'est une capacité transmise génétiquement d'une génération à l'autre et qui est en principe impossible à copier ou à enseigner en dehors des lignées d'un clan. Il permet par exemple de combiner plusieurs affinités élémentaires.

 _Dōjutsu :_ les Kekkei Genkai de type dôjutsu sont des pouvoirs induits par des pupilles spécifiques. Par exemple, le sharingan et le byakugan.

 _Godai Seishitsu Henka :_ un ninja doté d'un Kekkei Genkai de type Godai Seishitsu Henka est capable de maîtriser plusieurs éléments et surtout de les fusionner pour obtenir une nouvelle nature de chakra.

 _Geta :_ ce sont les chaussures traditionnelles du Japon. Cela ressemble à des sandales en bois.

 _Senbon :_ des sortes d'aiguilles utilisées par les ninjas pour immobiliser, blesser ou tuer si des points vitaux sont visés et peuvent également être enduites de poison.

 _Kunoichi_ : le terme désignant une femme ninja.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **L'appel du chakra**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Après bien des recherches, il apparaît évident que certains kekkei genkai ne peuvent être classés dans le type dōjutsu ni dans celui des godai seishitsu henka. Toutefois, les expériences effectuées sur le génome humain prouvent qu'il est possible de s'attribuer l'énergie vitale d'un individu en s'implantant ses cellules. Le porteur serait-il capable de maîtriser les techniques et le chakra implantés ?_ Extrait du journal de bord d'Orochimaru — Expériences et conclusions sur le sujet numéro 10.

Il faisait nuit noire et elle pouvait sentir la chaude caresse du vent sur son visage. C'était une nuit douce, et les étoiles scintillaient de milles éclats. Kana se sentait heureuse dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Des collines se dessinaient à l'horizon tandis qu'à sa gauche les arbres d'une jeune forêt l'invitaient à visiter leur royaume. Le souffle du vent gonfla et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la _voix_ lui parler de nouveau.

Celle-ci était gutturale, rassurante… et chaleureuse. Elle ne lui semblait ni impatiente… ni hostile.

— Que me veux-tu ? souffla-t-elle en observant les collines lointaines.

Le zéphyr s'exhorta davantage, faisant tomber Kana à la renverse. Elle resta momentanément à terre et sentit le délicat baiser de l'herbe contre ses paumes. Elle apprécia également cette étreinte, provenant de la terre, comme si la nature elle-même l'accueillait en son sein. Elle resta là, tête reposant contre le duvet du sol, à contempler les astres dans le ciel. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était venue ici, de même qu'elle ne comprenait point pourquoi cette voix particulière l'avait titillé ainsi. Bercée dans cet aquarium de pensées contradictoires, elle tendit sa main vers le ciel.

Et le ciel lui répondit. Une étoile filante traversa la voûte céleste. Elle ressentit des picotements en bas de sa nuque. Une explosion inoculée de plaisirs inonda son être, à commencer par son bas ventre, remontant jusqu'à son plexus. Elle but ce nectar, cette drogue inlassable. Cette enivrante délicatesse la fit soupirer d'extase.

Ou d'effroi ?

Ses chakras étaient ouverts. Intégralement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une myriade de couleurs dorées et blanches embrassèrent sa vue. Elle était dans un océan. Un univers de lumière, se diffusait partout, telle une toile éternelle, se diffractant à travers le temps… et le temps. Le temps lui-même n'avait plus de mesure. Elle était dans un tout. Elle faisait parti du tout. Elle était le tout. Tout lui murmurait que ses sens avaient tort. Pourquoi, fut la première question qui lui vint. Et comment ?

Elle appréhenda enfin son environnement; des jalons et des vagues naufrageaient dans sa direction, en une ondulation constante et ténue. Elle était le centre de cette atmosphère, de cette stratosphère. Elle huma ce flux, cette nappe, cette source. Elle s'en abreuva, prenant dans ses mains cette miroitante harmonie de pureté.

Et la voix revint enfin. Une ouverture se créa. Une fente dans cet espace clos. Parfait. Elle se laissa entraîner.

 _Viens donc me rejoindre_

C'était la voix d'un enfant, d'un chérubin en l'occurrence. Kana entra dans la faille.

Elle déboucha sur une librairie, à l'apparence austère, mais ancienne. Des bancs de bois étaient disposés par rangées, comme dans un sanctuaire. Ces rangées étaient encadrés par des dizaines, des centaines d'étagères, toutes remplies à ras bord d'ouvrages en tout genre, astrologie, astronomie, alchimie, méthodologie. Kana traversa ce temple, perdue en pâmoison devant cet ordonnancement d'une autre ère, d'un autre monde. Un choeur invisible chantait continuellement une mélodie vibrante, éprise de pulsations prônant la courage, de richesse, de grâce. Une symphonie s'installa peu à peu, pour monter en puissance, encore et encore, pour la vie éternelle.

Mais celle-ci était triste. Indéfiniment triste.

Kana sentit une goutte tombée contre le dos de sa main. Elle la porta à son visage et se rendit compte que son oeil droit était submergé de larmes. Une complainte languissante, mugissait une plainte, implorant à l'aide. Continuellement. Des hurlements, des cris, des jurons firent leur apparition. Ils hululaient, bêlaient, s'égosillaient, croassaient, tonitruaient en totale discorde, atteignant un paroxysme hors du commun. Une mare terrifiée, roucoulant libération. Des ruisseaux de flammes se déversèrent dans ce magnifique lieu, transformant le décor en ruines fumantes, noirâtres. Ces flammes alléchantes lui roulèrent contre sa joue, mais celles-ci ne la brûlaient pas au contact. Dans ce tumulte, Kana vit dans le torrent ardent un concentré d'orgueil, d'atrocités innommables, innommées. Et dans cet enfer, elle aperçut une boîte.

Qu'elle ouvrit.

Celle-ci contenait le pire, l'abjection suprême et ultime, renfermant tout le mal du monde.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Kana se boucha les oreilles, ferma les yeux, _refusant cette réalité, tout accès à cette réalité_.

— AASSEEZ ! Je vous en supplie ! Assez… implora t-elle larmoyante, sa main devant la bouche.

Et les voix du choeur se retirèrent. Son environnement s'évanouit doucement. Les ténèbres l'englobèrent totalement. Puis des trombes de foudre pointillèrent le sol. Un siège de bambous émergea lentement. Derrière le bois dur, Kana visualisa enfin une tête, des bras, des jambes, à l'apparence d'un enfant. La voix insondable lui annonça :

— Nous sommes trompés par l'apparence du bien. Ou plus exactement ; _je_ me suis trompé par l'apparence du bien.

Kana regarda l'être sans comprendre. Celui-ci se mit finalement sur ses deux pieds. Sa chevelure rougeâtre délimitait son petit visage. Elle était habillée d'une toge blanche, simple, laissant apparaître ses fines jambes, immaculée comme de la neige. C'était comme si elle contemplait son reflet dans un miroir.

Son miroir…

— Qui es-tu ? demanda la jeune fille abasourdie.

Mais l'être ne lui répondit pas.

— Dis moi au moins qui tu es ! requit Kana avec une fermeté absolue.

Sa figure lui répondit avec un grand sourire en mettant une main sur sa poitrine.

— Appelle moi Fu.

Kana regarda son entité réfléchie avec une profonde perplexité.

— Je ne comprends pas.

La figure haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Ou du moins pas encore. Pas pour l'instant. _Suis moi_.

Et instantanément, elles se retrouvèrent projetées instantanément sur un pont de pierre suspendu sur l'océan. L'infini l'élongeait devant, comme derrière. L'entité miroir entama sa marche, s'attendant à ce que Kana la suive. Ce qu'elle fit.

— Le temps est une notion traître, celui-ci s'étend et se déploie selon les individus, leurs ressentis, leur sentiments et leur ressentiments.

Kana hocha la tête, résolument incrédule dans le silence de la nuit :

— Et qu'attends-tu alors de moi ?

Son double immatériel se retourna vers elle, ses iris reflétant la splendeur des étoiles.

— Tout.

— Tout ? interrogea Kana.

Un sourire s'affranchit sur les lèvres de l'autre.

— De l'aide, prononcèrent-elles en même temps.

Kana porta les mains à ses lèvres interdites. Cette individualité étrange pouvait-elle lire ses pensées, ou même la manipuler ?

La brise souffla à nouveau et cette fois, Kana y sentit une profonde déception. La braise dans les yeux de son reflet s'estompa.

— Trop jeune tu es. La puissance commence là où ne cesse le travail.

— Je ne suis pas si faible, reprocha la fillette en faisant la moue.

Elle avait compris et elle trouvait cet être culotté de lui faire ce reproche alors qu'il lui demandait son aide. Le vent demeurait impassible, comme si sa phrase n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

— Pourquoi requières-tu mon aide ? la pressa-t-elle

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'autre se tut et le vent ne souffla plus.

— Je dois partir à présent.

Son image miroir se retourna alors, continuant sa marche. Ses pieds commencèrent à s'effacer du sol, puis ses chevilles et ses cuisses. La brise se leva. L'énergie autour de Kana s'évapora. La fillette courut après Fu alors qu'elle disparaissait.

— Attends ! lui hurla Kana. Ne pars pas, murmura-t-elle, pas maintenant.

La forme spectrale se dissipa dans une nuée d'étincelles dorées. Le spectacle était magique et elle aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec cet être de lumière.

— Ne t'en fait pas, fit la voix mystérieuse, nous nous reverrons. Et puis je ne te laisse pas sans rien, finit la voix sur une note amusée.

La brise ressouffla doucement dans son cou et lui murmura ses dernières paroles :

— La lumière des astres et l'ombre de la nuit sont indissociables. Plus les étoiles brilleront plus les ténèbres seront profondes.

Kana leva les yeux vers les astres de la nuit. La perle de sagesse de Fu l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Elle aurait aimé connaître la véritable identité de cet être qui se cachait dans le vent.

xxxxx

Kana comprit qu'elle rêvait lorsqu'elle sentit l'éclat des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant le temps à son esprit de se reconnecter à la réalité. De mauvaise humeur, elle poussa un grognement et remonta sa couverture sur sa tête. Ce simple effort lui fit pousser un grand bâillement. La nuit ne l'avait pas reposé du tout. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait assez vidée pour pouvoir dormir au moins deux jours de plus. Elle mit une main devant ses yeux, tentant de rassembler les bribes du songe de cette nuit.

Fu.

Fu, le fantôme.

Fu, l'esprit du vent.

Lui avoir fait une peur bleue dans la vie réelle ne lui avait pas suffit. Il s'insinuait aussi dans ses rêves pour lui querir son aide. Mais pourquoi ? Quelle sorte d'aide avait-il donc besoin ?

Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine. Elle rajouta les revenants à sa liste des phobies puis prenant son courage à deux mains, se leva d'un bond, ébouriffée et son pyjama collant de sueur. Son regard se posa maladroitement sur une série de photos ornant sa bibliothèque et ses traits se tirèrent de regret.

L'équipe Minato. Ils étaient partis aux aurores comme prévu. Ils étaient partis... et elle ne leur avait même pas dit au revoir.

Kana avait refusé de se lever, boudant encore cet ordre de mission qu'elle qualifiait de coup monté.

Ses parents n'avaient pas insisté. La culpabilité s'était installée lorsqu'elle avait senti le baiser rassurant de son père sur son front alors qu'elle feignait de dormir.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour avant même que tu ne te rendes compte que je sois parti »._ Les paroles de son père affluèrent dans son esprit, emportant sa culpabilité dans une vague de nostalgie. Il lui disait toujours ça avant de partir en mission. C'était une habitude, une tradition, un rituel sacré. Minato ne partait jamais sans lui dire au revoir.

Ces vieux babouins du Conseil lui avaient infligé la pire des punitions malgré eux. Être sans nouvelles de son père et de ses amis pendant quelques semaines serait dur à supporter. Non pas qu'elle ne leur faisait pas confiance concernant la réussite de leur mission. Ils s'en sortiraient très bien. Ils étaient accompagnés par l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha et Kakashi n'avait pas bradé son grade de jônin. De plus, elle avait une confiance absolue en Obito et Rin. Non l'équipe de son père reviendrait très vite et mettrait un terme à cette guerre, elle en était certaine.

La fillette se tourna lentement en entendant des coups fermes. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle aperçut le regard soucieux de sa mère. Kana n'avait pas revu Kushina depuis son entretien avec le Conseil. Elle était montée directement se coucher après avoir terminé son dîner en compagnie de son père. Sa mère n'avait pas participé au repas du soir de la veille.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit et lui fit un petit geste en l'incitant à faire de même.

Kana se crispa et ne répondit pas à sa demande. Au même instant, elle prit conscience que sa réaction n'était pas le résultat d'un caprice. Les mots de Ginta et d'Uzen avaient ricoché sur son coeur laissant des traînées amères de peine. La fillette n'en voulait pas réellement à Kushina. Elle était juste déçue et attristée. Déçue d'avoir subi les conséquences d'un comportement passé de sa mère. Triste, car elle ne se supporterait plus aussi longtemps ces brimades. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que Kushina. C'est pourquoi il était indispensable qu'elle s'explique avec elle. Kana inspira profondément et se lança :

— On nous déteste à ce point là ?

Kushina perdit toute sa contenance et un voile de larmes apparut dans ses yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante. Elle imaginait très bien les injures dont Kana avait été victime et donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir réparer ça.

Elle avait tant souhaité s'intégrer au village de Konoha à l'époque. Elle avait dû cogner, casser quelques dents et rotules afin d'obtenir le respect tant attendu. Pourtant, il était évident que certains habitants du village ne la considéraient toujours pas comme faisant partie des leurs, et par extension sa descendance.

La mère et la fille se mesurèrent un moment du regard, une tension presque palpable crépitait entre elles. Kushina fut la première à détourner les yeux :

— Tu sais, par le passé, moi aussi j'ai subi des brimades pareilles.

— Comment ça ? demanda Kana.

Kushina lui fit signe de s'approcher à côté d'elle. Kana hésita d'abord un moment puis s'exécuta. Elle fut surprise que sa mère vienne la prendre dans ses bras et qu'elle lui murmure doucement à l'oreille.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ira bien.

Gênée, Kana ne savait quoi répondre, ou du moins, comment répondre à cet étalage d'émotions. C'était la première fois que sa mère s'ouvrait ainsi à elle, qu'elle découvrait les mailles de son passé. C'était tel un petit trésor secret que toute sa vie on lui avait refusé l'accès et dont elle découvrait enfin l'existence.

— Si tu as subi un tel manque de respect, pourquoi as-tu décidé de rester ici ?

— Eh bien… tu sais… c'est à cause de ton père.

— Papa ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là dedans ?

Sa mère s'empourpra et eut un sourire légèrement coupable.

— C'est le premier homme à avoir complimenté ma chevelure, entre autre...

Pour le coup, Kana se sentait un peu idiote d'avoir posé la question. Elle riva les yeux sur ses poings.

— Je vois.

Mais elle était encore en colère par la situation engendrée par les deux idiots Ginta et Uzen.

— Tu sais… continua sa mère, parfois nous ne sommes pas exactement maîtres de nous-mêmes, ni de notre destin...

Au fond d'elle, Kushina aurait juré avoir entendu le Kyuubi ricaner à cette tirade. Sa fille, quant à elle, n'y croyait pas un mot. Pour elle, il était inconcevable qu'elle ne maîtrise jamais sa situation, comme le Conseil l'eut fait avec elle. C'était tant intolérable qu' inacceptable. Elle voulait être maître d'elle-même et de son environnement. Elle encra d'une résolution farouche ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère.

— Et tu penses que nous devrions nous laisser faire ?

— Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, je…

— Dans ce cas pourquoi ? la coupa Kana. Pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que tout le monde nous accepte comme nous sommes ?

— Ce n'est pas si facile que tu le sous-ent...

— Je pense qu'au contraire c'est plus facile que tu ne le crois. Tu l'as déjà fait en quelque sorte avec papa. Pourquoi ne pas montrer à tout le monde, que l'on est justement comme eux, que nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça ?

Kushina soupira, faisant ricasser le Démon Renard de plus bel.

— Tu as raison jusqu'à un point… Mais une personne ne peut parler avec autant d'assertion que si celle-ci ne connaît qu'une partie de la vérité…

— Une partie de la vérité ? demanda Kana, avide d'en savoir plus.

Kushina reprit ses esprits, hocha la tête et se leva, laissant sa fille seule sur le lit. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrebâillement de la porte, ne laissant apercevoir que son regard à travers.

— Nous continuerons plus tard. Viens plutôt manger le repas que je t'ai préparé.

Sur ces mots, Kana comprit qu'elle avait évoqué un sujet tabou, mais jura qu'elle ne rendrait son dernier soupir sans avoir exhumé le fin mot de cette histoire.

xxxxx

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre. Kushina semblait avoir jeté tout son dévolu à éviter le plus possible la conversation. À chaque fois que Kana tentait d'aborder le sujet, sa mère paraissait trouver une soudaine passion pour les insectes et les crapauds, soutirant à chaque fois un « beuuuurk » de la part de sa fille.

Une heure plus tard, Kana se résolut qu'il était inutile de pousser le bouchon plus loin pour aujourd'hui. Elle prit un livre sur le ninjutsu, ses pochettes remplies de kunais et shurikens et sortit de la maison.

Sur le chemin, elle laissa traîner son regard sur l'une des rivières qui bordait leur quartier résidentiel. Quelques hirondelles voletaient, au gré des remous et des reflux du courant sous-marin. La lueur du soleil se reflétait dans l'eau dans une auréole nacrée. Nul n'oserait troubler ce délicat équilibre. Une biosphère à l'intérieur d'un univers. Un vase clos.

Elle songea à Fu et à cette capacité qu'il avait de se fondre dans la nature. Était-ce réellement un fantôme ?

Son rêve avait été un mélange d'émotions en tout genre. Il lui semblait être un test afin d'évaluer son sang froid. Si c'était le cas, elle avait du avoir un zéro pointé.

Fu avait pu prendre son apparence et lui avait demandé de l'aide. Encore une fois.

Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir l'aider en quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, _devait_ -elle l'aider?

Son père était en mission et dieu seul sait quand il serait de retour. Quand à sa mère, inutile de la mêler à tout cela. L'histoire avec Ginta et Uzen était bien trop récente, sa mère en ferait une crise d'angoisse. De plus, une idée lui disait que l'esprit ne communiquait qu'avec elle. Elle avait pu en faire l'expérience. Les jeune garçons Uchiwa avaient été malgré eux les témoins de cette communication à sens unique.

Kana ouvrit le grillage qui la séparait du terrain d'entraînement numéro 7. C'était une zone spéciale réservée uniquement aux aspirants ninjas. Sa particularité principale était qu'il y était interdit de se battre car celle-ci débordait de chakra. L'énergie était stockée et scellée dans de multiples tuyaux enfouis dans le sol qui alimentaient les végétaux du domaine.

— Kana Uzumaki ! l'interpella une voix masculine.

Un homme brun au teint pale s'approcha et lui tendit une feuille de papier qu'elle accepta. Le papier n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Un simple carré blanc.

— Je suis Shinku Yûhi et je m'occupe de la zone 7 actuellement. Ton père m'avait dit que tu passerais sous peu pour récupérer une feuille de chakra.

Kana écarquilla les yeux, soufflée devant l'ingéniosité de son père. Bien évidemment ! La prochaine étape de sa formation serait la transformation de son énergie et pour cela il était obligatoire qu'elle connaisse l'affinité élémentaire de son chakra.

La fillette remercia chaleureusement le ninja et s'empressa de sortir de la zone avec excitation.

Grisée par ses pensées et ses nouvelles perspectives, Kana s'arrêta dans une prairie non loin de la zone 7. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Un flux d'énergie se rependit autour d'elle, soulevant légèrement les pétales de fleurs sauvages et les quelques brindilles reposant au sol. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'exerçait à la maîtrise de son chakra. Un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'elle dirigea le flux d'énergie vers le carré de papier, impatiente de découvrir son élément.

Feu.  
Terre.  
Eau.  
Air.  
Foudre.

Quel que soit la nature de son chakra, elle le contrôlerait et le maîtriserait... comme tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

* * *

Impensable.

Invraisemblable même.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Kana, la feuille de chakra scintilla d'une lueur blanche et dorée.

Des picotements élancèrent son corps et elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur.

Elle percevait sa propre force vitale qui sondait la signature énergétique de la feuille. Kana se concentra plus intensément, et se laissa guider par les émotions du flux d'énergie.

La fillette ferma les yeux soulevée par les puissantes ondes; faisant corps avec la feuille; explorant le passé de l'objet via son empreinte de chakra.

Elle discernait maintenant la puissance de la graine qui avait germé; la tristesse de l'arbre dont l'écorce avait été arrachée. Le désespoir des gouttes de sève soustraites à l'harmonie absolue de la nature hurlait à ses oreilles, suppliant de retourner dans le giron du végétal.

Kana continua son exploration. Elle sentit tous les muscles de son corps s'embraser par la pression de l'énergie qu'elle déployait. Des lames de feu lui brûlèrent les muscles mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de ne faire qu'un avec la feuille de chakra et de se fondre parmi le battement vital des énergies présentes dans le petit carré de papier.

Combien d'individus avaient alimenté au fil des années l'arbre qui avait permis la fabrication de l'objet qu'elle tenait dans la main ? Elle en était sure à présent. Ils étaient vingt-cinq.

Kana les ressentait tous, les entendait tous. Leur légère signature énergétique avait permis à l'arbre d'absorber le plus de chakra possible afin d'être transformer en feuille de papier.

Une douleur lancinante afflua de nouveau, plus intense que la précédente. Kana poussa une plainte et coupa la connexion chakranique. Son flux d'énergie se tarit et les différentes forces invisibles présentes dans la feuille disparurent. Confuse et endolorie, la fillette se laissa tomber dans l'herbe sèche de la prairie.

Kana inspira avec difficulté. Les muscles de son corps lui semblaient ankylosés bien que la douleur commençait à refluer. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle essayait de garder son sang froid.

Son regard d'adamantine se posa sur le bout de papier serré en boule dans son poing. La feuille diffusait toujours une faible lueur blanche et dorée, signe que sa force vitale avait bien imprégné l'objet.

Quel était cet élément ?

L'affinité de son chakra ne ressemblait en rien aux énergies élémentaires qu'elle avait étudiées dans ses livres.

Elle avait d'abord pensé que Shinku Yûhi s'était jouée d'elle, puis était revenue sur cette réflexion idiote. Son père ne s'entourait que de camarades loyaux. Jamais ils ne lui feraient une blague de ce genre. Les jônins perdaient rarement leur temps, surtout en temps de guerre.

Étrange.

Surprenant même.

Elle détectait la signature énergétique de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait vu combattre. Sa mère se trouvait à une centaine de mètres à l'est. Elle discernait ainsi l'énergie vitale d'Itachi noyée dans un océan de petites lucioles qui aggloméraient l'espace, probablement la masse de chakra des membres du clan Uchiwa.

Shisui se tenait à une vingtaine de minutes de la zone 7. Des trois personnes qu'elle avait identifiées, la signature énergétique du genin semblait la plus dynamique laissant supposer qu'il utilisait à l'instant même son chakra.

La fillette rejoignit péniblement le centre-ville du village, se forçant à ne pas _lire_ les ninjas qui la saluaient. Elle se sentait endolorie et pourtant n'avait reçu aucun dommage physique. Elle pénétra d'un pas rapide dans la librairie et se dirigea vers le rayon spécialisé des arts ninjas.

Elle ouvrit en tout hâte le manuel qu'elle cherchait et se mit à la lecture :

« Les caractéristiques propres du chakra de tout ninja sont déterminées à sa naissance. Tout être vivant ou non possède une affinité spéciale avec l'un des cinq éléments composant la nature du chakra ».

Kana soudainement fébrile tourna la page. Il y avait des allusions au Shodai Hokage et à sa puissante maîtrise du Mokuton. L'ancien dirigeant de Konoha avait le pouvoir de créer une forêt en un temps record et d'utiliser des techniques alliant le doton et le suiton.

Les rares témoignages affirmaient que plusieurs natures de chakra existaient mais très peu les avaient vu en action.

Elle ferma le recueil d'un coup sec et poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Que du blabla et de l'information qu'elle avait lu mainte et mainte fois. Cherchait-elle au bon endroit ? La fillette connaissait l'affinité élémentaire du chakra de sa famille et ses amis. Son père et Kakashi utilisaient tous deux le raiton, l'élément foudre. Obito, Itachi et Shisui, tous trois membres du clan Uchiwa avaient une affinité puissante avec le katon, le feu. Sa mère et Rin possédaient pour la première le fûton et la seconde le doton. Et elle ?... Qu'utilisera-t-elle ?

Elle inspira de grandes goulées d'air frais et s'astreignit au calme. Peu à peu, ses muscles se détendirent et ses maux de tête se firent moins intenses. Kana n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle demeura prostrée dans la librairie, le regard flou sur les étagères de bouquins. Alors que le silence du magasin devenait pesant, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. Shisui surgit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois !

Le genin ne put dissimuler un petit rire en voyant la petite mine boudeuse de la fillette. Il quittait à peine une séance d'entraînement avec son équipe et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de taquiner la petite Uzumaki.

Après avoir quitté Kana et son père, Itachi et lui s'étaient rendus directement dans le quartier du clan Uchiwa et avaient été accueillis par une vague d'indifférence.

Les deux enfants n'avaient même pas eu à justifier leur escapade. Fugaku Uchiwa avait bien entendu pris leur défense face à la petite liberté qu'ils s'étaient octroyés. Un membre de l'élite de la jeune génération Uchiwa et le fils du chef du clan ne pouvaient être réprimandés alors qu'ils souhaitaient parfaire leurs capacités. Le jônin leur avait donc lancé un avertissement pour la forme.

— Shisui, ton sérieux fait honneur au clan Uchiwa mais tâche de communiquer un peu plus lorsque vous partez vous entraîner.

Il éclata de rire en reprenant sur un ton jovial :

— Je suis content que vous vous entendiez si bien. Vous représentez la fine fleur du clan. C'est rassurant de voir que les jeunes pourront prendre la relève.

— Otōsan, pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous n'êtes pas si vieux, constata calmement Itachi.

Fugaku reprit son sérieux et regarda fixement les deux espoirs de son clan.

— Nous partons demain pour le front. Je ferai en sorte de guider les camarades qui m'accompagneront. C'est une belle occasion pour les Uchiwa de montrer notre supériorité sur le terrain. J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable pendant mon absence.

Par la suite, les bavardages du clan lui avaient appris que Kana et son père avaient été convoqués par le Conseil de Konoha. Plusieurs fois, l'envie de lui faire parvenir un message d'excuse l'avait titillé, puis il s'était résolu à lui présenter son mea culpa en bonne et due forme. Shisui prenait toujours ses responsabilités. Cette histoire ne le détournerait pas de ses principes.

Il croisa les bras et examina avec un peu plus d'attention la fillette. Sa peau pâle mettait en avant sa flamboyante chevelure et de larges cernes entouraient son regard océan. Bien qu'elle fût toujours aussi ravissante, une incommensurable fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils

— Tu devrais y aller mollo avec les études. Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude, certifia-t-elle en étirant ses bras.

Une grimace de douleur traversa son visage. Kana se leva, déposa le manuel dans son rayon puis sortit péniblement de la bibliothèque, avec Shisui sur ses talons.

— Je tenais à m'excuser. J'ai su que ton père et toi aviez été retenus par l'Hokage. J'en parlerai à mon instructeur…

— Non inutile. Tout s'est bien passé, assura-t-elle d'un sourire forcé

Le genin se tut. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la démarche de la rousse. Sa pâleur et le rythme lent de ses pas indiquaient qu'elle souffrait aux jambes. Shisui n'y connaissait pas grand chose en médecine ninja. Toutefois il n'ignorait pas que certaines lésions pouvaient être causées par un mauvais contrôle du chakra si l'individu n'était pas en bonne forme physique. La fillette aurait-elle tenté une expérience qui lui aurait infligé de telles blessures ?

— Kana, que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien je t'ai dit, souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

— Si ce n'était rien, tu ne t'énerverais pas comme ça.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'accroupit et bascula la fillette sur son dos. Un délicat parfum floral emplit ses narines. Elle était légère, ce qui lui changeait de ses camarades genins. Le jeune garçon transportait rarement les blessés. Il préférait sans aucun doute être assigné à une équipe de surveillance.

— Reste tranquille ! Tu ne vois pas que tu risques d'aggraver ton cas, siffla-t-il en lui assenant une légère tape sur le genou.

— Aie ! Dépose moi, je ne suis pas impotente.

— Pourquoi ne te soignes-tu pas ?

— Je ne suis pas malade, bougonna-t-elle en faisant mine de descendre.

L'Uchiwa s'approcha d'un banc isolé et l'y déposa. La rousse poussa un petit soupir de soulagement malgré elle. Si la douleur n'était pas continue, elle se réveillait au moindre effort physique. Cela s'apparentait à de petites crampes musculaires réparties sur ses bras et ses jambes. Le jeune garçon fouilla dans l'une de ses pochettes et brandit un petit flacon.

— Tiens, dit-il, en ouvrant le bocal laissant entrevoir une épaisse pâte blanche. Passes-en sur tes bras et tes jambes, c'est une pommade fabriquée à base d'herbes médicinales chez l'apothicaire du village. Cela devrait te faire du bien.

Kana lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et s'appliqua à masser ses membres endoloris. Après quelques minutes, les effets se firent sentir et elle éprouva une merveilleuse sensation de soulagement.

— Merci. Je ne savais pas que cette pommade était aussi utile.

— Je l'utilise pour les entorses et crampes musculaires, expliqua le jeune homme en rangeant le flacon.

Kana opina de la tête et observa tristement des moineaux picorés des restes de miettes de pain jetés au sol.

— Si tu veux parler de quelque chose, sache que je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout, déclara Shisui après quelques minutes de silence.

La fillette lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle songea un instant à se taire puis son regard rencontra les chaleureuses pupilles noires de l'Uchiwa. Shisui lui avait prouvé par le passé qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ne l'avait-il pas conduite sur ce banc afin de soulager ses contusions ? Le garçon était loyal et discret, il ne la jugerait certainement pas et chercherait à l'aider. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin. De l'aide.

Elle poussa un soupir et commença son récit. Elle avait tant et tant de fois réfléchit à ce problème à la librairie que les mots coulèrent naturellement et sans hésitation. Le détenteur du sharingan se complaisait dans un silence absolu, lui laissant la liberté d'exprimer ses angoisses.

Lorsqu'elle termina, Kana se sentit plus légère.

— Il est possible que tu aies hérité d'un kekkei genkai, commença calmement Shisui, je ne connais aucunes transformations élémentaires de chakra ayant les effets que tu m'as décrits.

— Mes parents n'utilisent aucunes techniques avec un chakra similaire. Cela se saurait sinon…

— La transmission d'un kekkei genkai se base le plus souvent sur la génétique. Il est possible qu'ils aient gardé cela secret non?

— C'est possible en effet…

La fillette se rappela du curieux comportement de sa mère au petit déjeuner. Se pourrait-il que Kushina lui cache une chose aussi importante ?

Impossible.

Sa mère pouvait être une boule de nerfs mais jamais elle ne lui mentirait sur un sujet la concernant directement.

— Shisui-san, as-tu déjà vu d'autres kekkei genkai ?

Le garçon prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre puis hocha négativement de la tête.

— Á part les deux principaux dōjutsu de Konoha... non. Je doute qu'il soit possible d'oublier ce type de rencontres, les ninjas possédant des capacités uniques en font souvent leur botte secrète.

Il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux hirsutes en fixant le ciel.

— Tu devrais en parler à ton père. Il pourra certainement te guider.

— Il n'est pas là. Il est parti très tôt ce matin en mission avec son équipe, l'informa Kana avec lassitude.

— Et ta mère ?

— Je ne veux pas lui donner plus de soucis, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Shisui lui lança un regard à la fois soucieux et exaspéré. Elle lui répondit par un froncement de sourcil.

— Et si je t'aidais ?

— Quoi ?

— Je peux t'aider à t'entraîner sur la maîtrise élémentaire de ton chakra, déclara le jeune Uchiwa en souriant, je suis sûr qu'Itachi serait d'accord pour te donner aussi un coup de main.

— Heu...hésita lentement Kana l'air non convaincue.

— Kana, tu ne dois pas jouer avec ça, répondit gravement Shisui, les crampes que tu as eu sont sûrement liées à un déséquilibre entre ton énergie spirituelle et ton énergie physique.

— Autrement dit…

— ... tu n'as pas malaxé ton chakra correctement, assena doucement Shisui.

Kana serra les points si forts que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Elle se leva d'un bond et lui lança un regard intense de reproche.

— Mon chakra a été parfaitement malaxé… c'est dû à autre chose !

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, répondit rapidement l'Uchiwa en levant les mains dans un signe de paix. Tu as l'air sous pression en ce moment. Le combat d'hier, le Conseil, ton père qui part au front… c'est beaucoup. Il ne serait pas étonnant que tu aies commis une erreur.

* * *

Le temps ne s'améliora pas au cours de la journée. À six heures du soir, lorsque Kana rentra chez elle pour dîner avec sa mère, elle fut surprise par une averse soudaine. Elle se retrouva trempée en quelques minutes, ses pieds glissant sur les chemins de terre imbibés d'eau. Le ciel avait pris une teinte orageuse et ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'elle retourna à la lumière et à la chaleur de son appartement.

Les dernières paroles de Shisui bourdonnaient encore dans son cœur. Elle avait d'ailleurs quitté l'Uchiwa sans un mot, le laissant seul près du banc. Á la pensée qu'elle aurait pu commettre une erreur, un véritable sentiment d'agacement prenait possession de ses sens. Kana n'était pas en colère contre le jeune homme et regrettait déjà de l'avoir quitté aussi sèchement. Non. Elle était en colère contre elle-même.

Elle pensait que cela serait facile de maîtriser la nature élémentaire de son chakra. Elle réussissait toujours ses techniques. Il lui suffisait que de cinq essais maximum. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait raté une étape. Le plus humiliant, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas où elle avait péché. Serait-ce réellement lors du malaxage de sa force vitale ? Elle commençait à douter.

Légèrement essoufflée, écartant une mèche rouge qui lui tombait devant les yeux, elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

 _Papa. Obito-nii. Kakashi-senpai. Rin._

 _Comme vous me manquez._

 _Vous êtes partis depuis un jour seulement._

 _Le temps me parait si long…_

L'expérience vient avec le temps après tout. Kana se leva, s'approcha de sa glace et se tapota les deux joues avec vigueur. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle l'avait promis à Obito. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution à son problème. Les informations que lui avait données Shisui n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Il était effectivement possible qu'elle possède une technique héréditaire. Mais de qui l'aurait-elle hérité ?

Elle ne connaissait pas la famille de son père et ses livres n'avaient jamais fait mention d'un chakra permettant d'augmenter ses aptitudes perceptives.

Une petite rafale de vent pénétra dans sa chambre par une fenêtre restée ouverte. Kana comprit tout de suite que Fu était de retour. Elle percevait l'engouement de l'élément, son impatience.

— Es-tu venu pour m'aider ? demanda-t-elle, espérant que l'esprit lui donne plus qu'une perle de sagesse.

Fu ne répondit pas. Agacée d'être ignorée, la fillette sortit de sa chambre et se rendit au salon. Sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre le couvert lorsqu'elle crut voir dans l'embrasure de la porte du couloir une silhouette.

Kana se précipita dans le vestibule et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme d'un certain âge. Celle-ci était emmitouflée dans une cape brune afin de se protéger de la pluie. Ses cheveux rouges étaient relevés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches blanches. Kana vit ses yeux sévères se poser sur elle. Elle tenta de lui retourna le regard, mais fut clouée sur place par le charisme naturel que dégageait la vieille femme.

Elle avisa ses geta et des senbon attachés à la ceinture de son kimono et se mit tout de suite en position de défense. C'était une kunoichi.

— Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

La vieille femme pâlit et un éclair de colère traversa son regard.

— Comment oses-tu petite insolente ? N'as-tu donc pas appris à saluer convenablement tes aînés ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Quelle éducation !

Kana lui lança un regard surpris et furieux. Pour qui se prenait cette vieille mégère ?

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me présenter à une inconnue entrant chez moi sans invitation.

Les yeux de la kunoichi s'exorbitèrent. Kana plongea sa main dans sa pochette de kunai, geste qui ne fut pas ignoré par l'invitée surprise.

— Ouuuuuu ! Nous allons devoir avoir une très sérieuse discussion ma chère petite-fille.

C'est à cet instant précis que Kushina ouvrit la porte. Des gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant sur ses mèches écarlates, elle avait l'air d'un animal égaré terrassé par la colère des éléments.

Surprise, elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée; ses yeux bleus examinant la scène, dardant Kana et la vieille femme.

— Bonjour ma puce, dit-elle d'un air lugubre. À ce que je vois, tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ta grand-mère.

 _À suivre..._


	6. Kamen no rondo

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf les OC qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi :)

Je remercie mes deux betas-lecteurs/correcteurs, My fiona and largo et Mugu pour leur remarquable travail et leur implication dans cette fanfiction.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 est enfin là ! Je vous remercie pour votre patience ;) Je vous annonce dès maintenant que le chapitre 7 ne sera pas dispo avant deux mois. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je suis en plein déménagement et entre le boulot, le chat, les papiers administratifs et les cartons etc... ben j'ai moins le temps d'écrire. Toutefois ce n'est que partie remise ! Je bosse le chapitre 7 et si je m'organise super bien, peut-être sera t-il publié avant le délai annoncé, mais ne rêvez pas trop ! Bonne lecture à tous !

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Ce6lia** : Le clan Uzumaki m'a toujours fasciné et je trouvais vraiment dommage que Kishimoto laisse autant de mystère autour de cette Famille. Nous ne savons presque rien d'eux alors j'essaie d'imaginer leur culture, le patrimoine qu'ils ont laissé à Konoha tout en faisant en sorte qu'il y ait une cohérence avec l'intrigue de Kishimoto. A plus !

Oui effectivement le pouvoir de Kana est assez spécial mais en même temps assez chiant ^^'. D'ailleurs la mort de Kushina et Minato accentuera l'effet chiant de ce pouvoir. J'ai une idée de ce qu'il va se passer mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus ;) Bonne lecture !

 **MarieBlue** : Haa merci c'est très gentil à toi. Le peu de reviewer ne m'embête pas du tout. Au contraire ça motive pour écrire encore mieux.

Haa du coup tu as compris assez vite ce que j'essayais de faire ! Ouais je trouve qu'il manque vraiment d'infos sur ce clan. D'ailleurs très peu de fics françaises en parlent. C'est dommage. Bonne lecture en tout cas :)

 **MissUchiwa19** : Oh merci beaucoup ! Shisui est un amour c'est vrai mais c'est aussi le perso le plus chiant à écrire car on le connait très peu. Il ne pouvait que mourir car il a beaucoup trop marqué certains personnages : Itachi, Ao, Sasuke.

Comment Kana apprendra t-elle la disparition d'Obito? Hahha secret ! Mais bon ce sera assez pénible même très. Heureusement il y aura d'autres amis ect... mais bon là je parle trop ! Tu verras cela très bientôt ;) Patience !

La romance ! Hihi je sais qui elle va choisir... peut-être Shisui, Itachi ou quelqu'un d'autre ;) Sache que pour l'instant elle est bien trop jeune pour s'occuper de l'amour.

Fu a réellement existé en tant que personnage dans l'écosystème Naruto. Tu comprendras au fil des chapitres que tout est lié et quelques fois, les questions les plus complexes ont des solutions très simples ;).

La nature de chakra de Kana n'est pas comme les autres. Je me suis inspirée des techniques Meiton d'Hiruko dans le film _Naruto Shippûden Film 3: La flamme de la volonté_. Sa grand-mère d'une certaine façon l'aidera à mieux comprendre la nature de son chakra. On verra bien au fil des chapitres ;)

Concernant ta dernière question, mes personnages préférés dans Naruto sont Jiraiya et sa perversion, Omoï et sa sucette et Shisui pour ses yeux qui pétillent la malice :p

Si tu es aussi intéressée par Kana, je peux te montrer la petite galerie d'images de la fanfiction que j'ai créé au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Tu n'auras qu'à me MP si tu veux la voir. Bonne lecture à toi :)

 **Totol et Leward :** Je vous remercie tous les deux pour vos encouragements !

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Lexique**

 _Tantō_ : un couteau japonais semblable au katana. Beaucoup de ninjas l'utilisent notamment ceux de l'ANBU.

 _Sensei_ : Il est utilisé pour s'adresser à un professeur ou enseignant ou encore à un médecin et pour s'adresser à un artiste reconnu

 _Obi_ : ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais, tels que les kimonos ou les vêtements d'entraînement pour les arts martiaux

 _Matsuri_ : festivals et fêtes populaires japonaises

 _Yatai_ : stand traditionnel japonais

 _Tempura_ : beignet de crevette

 _Dashi maki tamago_ : sorte d'omelette japonaise sucrée-salée

 _Obāsan_ : terme voulant dire grand-mère en japonais

 _Torii_ : portail traditionnel japonais. Il est communément érigé à l'entrée d'un sanctuaire

 _Sandō_ : la route qui mène à un sanctuaire ou à un temple.

 _Oni_ : créatures du folklore japonais populaire dans les arts, la littérature et le théâtre nippon. Ce sont des démons.

 _Shinigami_ : terme japonais désignant un dieu de la mort.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Kamen no rondo**

 **(La ronde des masques)**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Qui sont ces inconnus souffrants ?  
_

 _Piégés entre la Terre et le Feu  
_

 _Un rêve duquel on ne peut se réveiller_

 _A jugé la vieille Ombre du Feu_

 _L'Éclair Jaune de Konoha surgit_

 _Entouré de centaines d'ennemis_

 _Il détruisit le pont Kannabi_

 _Et aussitôt qu'on le vit_

 _Beaucoup lui dirent merci_

 _Merci merci, cher ninja_

 _Merci d'avoir mis fin au trépas_

 _Et bon retour chez toi_

 _Dans ce village qu'est Konoha._

Chanson populaire chantée par un jeune enfant dans le Pays du Feu.

 **xxxxx**

Les deux adversaires s'évaluèrent un moment. Une éternité. Puis Shisui s'élança. Le genin était rapide. D'un geste confus, Itachi freina la lame en pleine course. Merde! Le choc l'obligea à s'éloigner. Déstabilisé par la violence de l'impact, l'héritier du clan Uchiwa mit un genou à terre. Il révisa ses appuis et bondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. À chaque choc, le tantō de Shisui stoppait son kunai de peu, mais l'échauffement contre l'un de leurs camarades l'avait épuisé et une faiblesse accablante alourdissait ses membres. Ses bras tressaillaient à chaque coup. Shisui sourit. Son visage trahissait aussi une profonde fatigue.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Itachi, le genin para de nouveau un revers puis évita d'un saut le coup de lame destiné à son ventre. Il finit par retomber souplement sur ses jambes et en profita pour recentrer sa défense ; les genoux fléchis avec le pied droit vers l'arrière. Cette position aurait vite fait d'épuiser ses propres forces.

Son regard fut retenu par celui de leur sensei qui observait le duel. Itachi discerna de l'admiration mêlée avec une pointe de déception. Cette faible défense derrière laquelle il s'abritait ne lui ressemblait guère. S'il poursuivait cette tactique, Shisui remporterait la manche d'une victoire écrasante. C'est d'ailleurs cela qu'il souhaitait éviter. La foi de son clan en ses capacités n'avait pas été difficile à obtenir mais il était toutefois impensable qu'il gagne une réputation de faiblard.

Shisui bloqua une autre attaque, puis, d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il envoya Itachi au sol. Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent de ses camarades assemblés en cercle autour du terrain. L'héritier du clan se releva et para de justesse le coup de son opposant. Il s'écarta d'un saut agile sur le côté et, emporté par son élan, Shisui recula. C'était l'occasion de le désarmer, mais la fatigue ralentissait les mouvements du garçon et celui-ci manqua sa chance.

Le genin reprit ses appuis et contre-attaqua. À chaque nouveau coup reçu, les bras d'Itachi perdaient de leur force. Ses cuisses brûlaient sous l'effort. Le second souffle n'était plus très loin. Son regard se posa un court instant sur son sensei. Cette astuce avait été l'objet de nombreuses leçons au cours des dernières semaines et il la maîtrisait parfaitement.

Sanglier.

Serpent.

Chèvre.

Cheval.

Singe.

Tigre.

— Katon : kaenhousha no jutsu !

Une chaleur effrayante éclata soudain dans sa poitrine et Itachi expulsa une fine bouffée de flammèches vers son camarade. Son sourire s'élargit. Ça y était enfin ! Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le hochement de tête de son sensei et sentit une immense fierté l'envahir. Il arrivait enfin à désorienter son opposant.

— Suiton : suijinheki !

Itachi se figea de surprise. Un puissant jet d'eau sorti de la bouche de Shisui et annula l'attaque de feu dans un écran opaque de fumée. Le jeune genin lui décocha un petit clin d'oeil rapide.

— Impressionnant Itachi ! C'est la plus faible des techniques katon mais la maîtriser à ton âge... je suis admiratif.

Le sensei arbitre s'avança vers eux avec un regard approbateur et désigna Shisui comme vainqueur. L'entraînement des jeunes élites Uchiwa ne se soldait jamais par la mise à terre d'un des leurs.

— Merci Shisui-san, répondit machinalement Itachi en tendant ses deux doigts afin de sceller la réconciliation, ton attaque suiton...je ne m'y attendais pas.

Le genin sourit et croisa ses doigts avec ceux d'Itachi. Le geste de la réconciliation était sans aucun doute son moment préféré, il avait toujours l'impression de s'être fait un nouvel ami lorsqu'il combattait ses camarades.

— Nous avons terminé. Pouvons-nous partir ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers leur sensei.

— Oui, c'était très bien.

Itachi s'étira et remis son tantō au maître d'arme des Uchiwa. Il avait beau être initié au kenjutsu, il préférait sans aucun doute les kunais et les shurikens.

Shisui et lui s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux lorsque soudain, ils virent une silhouette féminine traverser le terrain et se diriger vers eux. Elle planta son regard sombre dans celui du genin, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres roses et fraîches.

— Shisui-senpai !

— Oh Harumi-chan, comment vas-tu ?

Itachi se tourna vers eux et toisa la nouvelle venue. Élancée et mince, elle avait la peau pâle et les yeux bruns foncés. Son visage rond était encadré par une coupe de cheveux s'arrêtant sur sa nuque et des mèches châtains claires s'éparpillaient sur son front. La jeune fille portait un kimono court de couleur bleu, le symbole des Uchiwa inscrit dans le dos. Il était maintenu fermé par un obi noir sur une chemise en maille à manches courtes. Son habit se complétait d'un pantalon baggy noir et de ses sandales ninja.

— Je vais très bien. Cela faisait longtemps Senpai, répondit-elle dans un sourire éblouissant.

— Itachi, voici Harumi, la fille d'Inabi-san, présenta calmement Shisui, elle est en seconde année à l'académie

— Enchantée de te connaître Itachi-kun ! Enfin je te connaissais déjà, tu es après tout le fils du chef du clan donc personne ne peut l'ignorer mais...

Itachi n'écoutait plus. En général, il évitait les filles comme Harumi. Elles ne faisaient que parler, glousser ou papillonner des yeux lorsqu'elles étaient avec les garçons. Il les trouvait d'un ennui mortel et Harumi ne semblait pas faire exception.

— Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Harumi à Shisui en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en souriant inutilement.

— Ouais entre deux petites missions, j'ai pu me reposer. Et toi ?

Les traits de son visage semblèrent se tendre un peu mais elle répondit :

— Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup mon père pendant ces vacances. Il est parti avec la dernière équipe.

Shisui opina du chef. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était bloqué, il aurait souhaité dire quelque chose de drôle et d'intéressant mais la mention de son propre père disparu était bien trop déroutante.

Harumi lui lança un regard interrogateur mais changea vite de sujet :

— Vous êtes au courant de cette nouvelle boutique de confiseries qui va ouvrir ?

— Non, pas vraiment, répondit pour la première fois Itachi d'un ton nonchalant.

— La propriétaire est l'amie de la mère d'Izu-chan et elle a invité certains d'entre nous pour fêter l'ouverture.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait Harumi paraissait un peu gênée. Ses joues avaient viré au rouge et elle évitait constamment son regard.

— Heuu...Senpai, poursuivit-elle, voudrais-tu m'y accompagner ? La fête aura lieu pendant le matsuri de l'été.

Shisui l'observa d'un air si étonné qu'il ne vit pas la grimace discrète d'Itachi. L'héritier du clan leva un regard surpris vers son ami puis haussa les épaules. Les filles étaient vraiment trop étranges à ses yeux.

— Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, somma Harumi, l'air peiné. Il n'y a pas de problème, à bientôt Shisui-senpai.

Et elle s'en alla. Les deux garçons la suivirent des yeux en silence. Itachi se tourna vers le genin, la mine surprise.

— D'habitude tu es plus loquace que ça. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé.

— Pour te dire la vérité, moi non plus, lui répondit Shisui d'une voix blanche.

— Je crois que tu l'as un peu blessée.

Shisui écarquilla les yeux. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent soudainement en place. Il se frappa le front avec sa main.

— Harumi ! Oh...HARUMI !

Il bondit en courant après elle et la rattrapa entourée de ses amies.

— Tu veux bien m'accompagner à cette fête, le jour du festival ?

Un concert de cris et gloussements lui répondit. Le genin fit une légère grimace en voyant les regards humides d'émotion que lui lançaient certaines filles.

— Oui ! Oh oui, j'en serais ravie, répondit Harumi en rougissant.

— Bon ben c'est d'accord, fit Shisui tout sourire en s'efforçant d'ignorer la seconde salve de gloussement.

Avec le sentiment qu'il avait réparé son erreur, il rejoignit rapidement Itachi qui l'attendait à quelques mètres.

— Shisui-san, est-ce qu'à l'académie elles sont aussi comme ça ? demanda gravement Itachi en désignant d'un geste de la main le groupe féminin qui continuait à glousser au loin.

— Non pas vraiment….

— Ha tant mieux !

— C'est pire ! assena Shisui dans une grimace mélodramatique.

Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son ami puis repris avec humour :

— Tu devrais être plus sociable avec les autres. À ton âge, on a le temps de s'amuser, il faut en profiter.

L'enthousiasme d'Itachi s'étiola quelque peu. Il faisait partie des gens qui considéraient que la qualité prévoyait sur la quantité. Il était parfaitement conscient des rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet. L'héritier du clan Uchiwa n'était pas sociable, il n'avait pas d'amis et préférait rester chez lui. Voilà ce que certains enfants racontaient. Pourtant le jeune garçon ne demandait que ça ; se faire des amis. Il se trouvait juste réservé et appréciait la compagnie tranquille.

Très peu d'enfants de son âge avaient des sujets de conversation intéressants. Pour la plupart, elles se portaient sur les dernières bêtises ou bien le dernier jouet à la mode. Itachi préférait s'entraîner, discuter d'un roman ou aider sa mère dans les tâches ménagères. Depuis ce fameux jour, il était difficile pour lui de regarder toujours le monde avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

Il se souvenait encore de la lame du kunai traversant la gorge de ce ninja d'Iwa. Il avait vu dans ses yeux exorbités la résignation puis la peur, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il allait quitter ce monde. Le ninja du Pays de la Terre l'avait maudit. Oui, l'homme qu'il avait tué, l'avait maudit en pensant faire son devoir de shinobi.

 _« La guerre dépasse les individus, c'est une lutte contre Etat. Voilà pourquoi de parfaits inconnus en viennent à s'entretuer. Tel est notre monde. »_

Son père n'était pas intervenu ; il l'avait laissé brandir son arme et sectionner la carotide du malheureux. Plus surprenant encore, Itachi y avait lu de la fierté. Etait-ce normal pour un parent d'être satisfait d'avoir assisté au premier meurtre de son fils de cinq ans ?

Le garçon s'était alors posé une question simple mais qui déterminerait sa voie en fonction de la réponse : qu'est-ce qu'un shinobi ?

 _« Un shinobi protège les personnes qui lui sont chères. »_

Kana Uzumaki avait trouvé les mots exacts. À sa plus grande surprise, elle avait aussi décidé de suivre cette voie. Il aurait pu lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Au fond de lui-même, il avait peur d'être jugé et incompris.

Voilà une semaine que son père et leurs camarades étaient partis. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. La tension au village était perceptible. Bien que cela soit officieux, tout le monde avait compris que l'envoi des dernières troupes signait le début de l'affrontement final. Les villageois en parlaient sous cape, sur la place du marché, en se rendant au travail et même en surveillant les plus jeunes au parc. Tous attendaient. Certains réfléchissaient à une solution de secours dans le cas où Konoha perdrait. D'autres montraient leur foi inébranlable en travaillant avec acharnement pour aider le village.

Sa mère entrait dans la seconde catégorie. Si Mikoto prenait à coeur son rôle de mère dans l'intimité de leur foyer, au dehors elle était la maîtresse du clan Uchiwa. Elle s'impliquait dans la FAM et se bornait à montrer une image digne.

 _Mon chéri, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser aller à l'inquiétude. Les femmes dont les maris sont au front se doivent de montrer une attitude positive et de confiance afin de rassurer ceux restés au village_ , avait doucement expliqué Mikoto.

Itachi n'avait pas été dupe. Elle aussi s'inquiétait mais elle endurait comme toutes les maîtresses de clan. Reverraient-elles leur mari un jour ? Cela ne serait pas le cas pour toutes. Et lui, reverrait-il son père ?

Itachi sortit de ses pensées. En cette fraîche journée de printemps, le soleil éclairait avec parcimonie le village de Konoha. Et à cette heure tardive, les terrains d'entraînement surplombant le mont des Hokage se vidaient de leurs occupants.

— Depuis que les dernières équipes Uchiwa sont parties, les genins sont de plus en plus sollicités. J'aurai moins de temps pour trainer, murmura Shisui à lui-même.

— Je te montrerai mes progrès lorsque tu auras plus de liberté, affirma Itachi avec un air qui en disait long.

Il appréciait que le genin soit à ses côtés. Les conseils de Shisui étaient toujours très utiles.

— Itachi, as-tu vu Kana-chan récemment ?

— Non. Elle est surement occupée.

— C'est possible. Son père et son équipe sont aussi en mission.

Itachi poussa un discret soupir, pas le moins du monde surpris. Minato Namikaze était un atout que le village ne pouvait ignorer. Ainsi, son père et celui de Kana combattaient peut-être ensemble. L'Éclair Jaune de Konoha et Fugaku aux yeux terribles. Les deux hommes devaient chacun mener sa propre équipe à la victoire.

— Je crois qu'elle est en colère contre moi, déclara soudainement Shisui en changeant de sujet.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent et il adopta une mine renfrognée. C'était la première fois qu'Itachi le voyait préoccupé. Shisui lui parlait rarement de ses problèmes personnels surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un problème relationnel. Il n'ignorait pas que le garçon appréciait beaucoup son amie. Contrairement aux deux enfants, le genin était spontané et sociable. Itachi ne voyait Shisui seul que si ce dernier le voulait. Autrement, il était souvent entouré de ses camarades. C'était une véritable coqueluche parmi les Uchiwa.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Itachi les yeux rivés sur son ami.

— Elle a des difficultés à transformer son chakra. Pour nous, cela a été assez facile car les Uchiwa ont souvent une affinité particulière avec l'élément feu. Les autres prennent plus de temps à maîtriser leur affinité.

— Quel est son élément ?

Shisui s'étira dans un grand sourire et lui lança un clin d'oeil.

— J'aimerais bien le savoir, murmura-t-il en songeant à la feuille lumineuse que tenait Kana lors de leur dernière entrevue. Je lui ai dit que l'on en discuterait tous les trois ensembles.

— Hmm !

Itachi ne voyait pas aussi souvent la fillette que Shisui. Toutefois, les moments passés avec la rousse étaient toujours instructifs et agréables. Elle possédait un remarquable sens de déduction et un très bon esprit d'analyse. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué mais il était sûr et certain qu'elle était bien plus futée que lui. Il imaginait donc assez facilement la frustration qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

— Es-tu d'accord pour l'aider ?

Une petite lueur de plaisir traversa le regard sombre du garçon. Les images d'une prairie sauvage et de ses rochers de granit lui revinrent en mémoire.

— Bien sûr !

* * *

Les habitants de Konoha l'appelaient toujours la Tour des Ombres, même si elle n'avait jamais été abandonnée ou hantée. Elle se dressait aux abords du centre-ville, la plupart de ses fenêtres rendues opaques pour les observateurs externes, le toit pourvu de tuiles ardoises, et la façade dénudée de tous décors inutiles. C'était sans aucun doute l'établissement le plus imposant du quartier. Les villageois s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était aussi froide et austère que l'immeuble du Département de la Police. Pourtant l'endroit regorgeait de vie grâce aux individus qui y entraient ou y sortaient afin de commencer leur travail.

De temps à autre, certains habitants croyaient reconnaître un proche derrière l'un des masques à l'effigie d'un animal que portaient les occupants. La démarche rapide, le dos droit, le regard perçant, les shinobis des Forces spéciales ou ANBU faisaient grande impression auprès de leurs pairs. Placés sous l'autorité directe du Hokage, ils étaient appelés la section de l'ombre et ne comptaient que les ninjas d'élite.

 _Des zombis à qui on a lavé le cerveau_ , songea la vieille femme alors qu'elle empruntait le chemin vers l'établissement.

Elle s'attabla devant un yatai de tempura situé à une vingtaine de mètres de l'immeuble. La position de l'échoppe ambulante lui permettant d'observer la zone en toute discrétion. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait foule dans les rues. Si certains habitants avaient trouvé refuge chez eux, de nombreux autres s'étaient installés dans les échoppes ou restaurants de la ville.

Des centaines de villageois campaient ainsi, le visage marqué par la fatigue et l'angoisse, discutant à voix basse. Des ninjas aspirants et de moyenne classe patrouillaient, veillant à l'ordre et distribuant de nombreux sourires à ceux qu'ils croisaient. Malgré la position préoccupante de Konoha pendant cette guerre, ils n'hésitaient pas à prodiguer des paroles rassurantes, faisant preuve d'une étonnante solidarité.

Soudain le regard de la vieille dame avisa une ombre qui émergeait d'un petit local à quelques mètres à peine de la Tour. Le ANBU s'était évanoui aussi vite qu'il était apparu, échappant aux yeux des villageois. Un petit sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. Elle se leva tranquillement, se dirigea vers la rue puis pénétra dans le local. Tout comme le ninja masqué, les habitants ne semblèrent pas remarquer sa présence. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour libérer le sceau qui gardait l'entrée de la cave qu'elle avait découvert. Elle se laissa guider dans un dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de souterrains jusqu'à atteindre un double vantail haut et massif. En silence, elle s'immisça à l'intérieur et y découvrit un appartement.

La pièce immense était parquetée d'un bois sombre veiné de beige. Elle était éclairée par de vastes verrières percées dans les murs. Une impressionnante bibliothèque occupaient le mur attenant à un cabinet de travail. Deux voix masculines retentirent au fond de la pièce. La vieille dame se cacha derrière un paravent et observa la scène en silence.

— La Salamandre est très prudente. Il pense peut-être que j'ai du temps à perdre, ronchonna une voix grave.

— On dit que le village d'Ame connaît des bouleversements. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais selon elles, un groupe de ninjas nommé Akatsuki croît en popularité. Le chef d'Ame redoute peut-être un complot.

— Un complot ? s'étonna la première voix. Soit, le monde des ninjas est en plein bouleversement. Si Hanzō n'arrive pas à garder son statut c'est qu'il ne méritait pas d'y être. Un dirigeant se doit d'imposer sa force afin d'élever ses idéaux.

Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Toujours cet égoïsme, toujours ces ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Si l'Hokage représentait la lumière, Danzō Shimura ne pouvait être que la représentation de l'ombre dans son interprétation la plus négative.

Le chef du Conseil de Konoha prit un morceau de papier sur son bureau et y nota quelques mots qu'il scella ensuite rapidement avec son chakra.

— Prend cette missive Mizunoe, reprit-il en tendant le courrier au ninja masqué présent dans la pièce. Apporte-la au messager d'Ame.

« Si Hanzō souhaite garder son rang, il devra s'allier avec moi, si jamais comme moi il déteste perdre », renifla bruyamment le vieil aigle de guerre.

Mizunoe hocha la tête et disparut dans l'ombre avec le courrier. Un courant d'air glacé traversa l'appartement et le vieil homme pesta contre l'humidité et l'état du quartier général de la Racine. Pour être en cohésion avec le nom de son organisation, il avait installé leur repère dans les sous-sols de Konoha.

— Toujours fourré dans tes intrigues sordides. Tu n'as pas changé du tout, constata l'inconnue en sortant de sa cachette.

— J'imagine que toi non plus, tu ne changeras jamais. Par où es-tu entrée ? demanda calmement Danzō en se rapprochant de son service à thé.

Cachant sa surprise, il allongea son bras vers la seconde chaise de son bureau, invitant la silhouette féminine à s'asseoir. L'odeur et le bruit familier du taffetas neuf lui indiqua que la femme avait agréé à sa proposition. Tournant le dos à son bureau, il ferma brièvement les yeux ensorcelés par le parfum que dégageait son invitée. Il lui rappelait une période si insouciante de sa vie.

— Ton fūinjutsu est toujours aussi médiocre, constata-t-elle en lui lançant un regard acéré. Aurais-tu oublié mes dernières leçons ? Je n'ai eu qu'à délier la langue de l'un de tes gardes pour trouver ton QG.

— Comment savais-tu que c'était l'un de mes hommes ? grogna Danzō en passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux bruns.

Elle lança un rapide regard vers la porte, fronça les sourcils puis reprit :

— Il est facile de faire la différence entre tes hommes et les véritables ANBU, lança-t-elle d'une voix acide, les ninjas de la Racine ont tous le regard vide.

Danzō parut soudainement relaxé.

— C'est ainsi qu'ils doivent être. Changeons de sujet, somma le chef du Conseil en posant devant elle une tasse de thé. J'imagine que tu es venue voir ta fille…

— Ma petite-fille !

— Ton mari ne t'a pas accompagné, je présume.

Le front de la femme blêmit et son menton trembla sous l'affront. Elle ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à ce type de coup bas de la part de Danzō Shimura.

— Allons, toi l'homme de tous les complots, tu sais surement qu'il a péri lors des batailles pour sauver le clan Uzumaki.

— Buvons en son honneur dans ce cas.

Izumi Uzumaki serra les dents devant la mine narquoise de son interlocuteur.

— Mon cher Danzō, je suis venue à Konoha pour rencontrer l'avenir du clan Uzumaki. Et non parler de son passé...

— Ah oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser ta descendance….

— Pour quelles raisons ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas, ce sont des affaires privées concernant le village.

Un long silence s'abattit dans pièce. Le regard du vieil homme parut s'attendrir devant la flamboyante chevelure relevée en chignon — mais cela ne dura qu'un moment. Il se souvint alors de l'impertinence de la petite Uzumaki. De sa grand-mère, la fillette rousse avait hérité le franc parler, de même que l'esprit calme et rationnel. Elle n'avait pas cherché à cacher sa réprobation à son encontre durant la réunion du Conseil. Un autre point commun que partageaient les deux membres de l'ancien clan.

Izumi Uzumaki était une noble dame et excellente kunoichi de surcroît. Sa beauté et son talent avaient été reconnus il y a bien des années. Aujourd'hui quelques traces de ces qualités subsistaient encore sur sa personne ; même si elle semblait elle aussi avoir été marquée par le temps.

— Fort bien, répondit sèchement Izumi. Je compte profiter de ma visite afin de me rendre au Temple des Masques. J'irai ensuite présenter mes respects au Sandaime Hokage.

— Oui fais donc cela… je crois que tu n'as pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer Biwako, lui lança le chef du Conseil sur un ton doucereux

L'ancienne kunoichi lui jeta un regard offensé et sortit dignement de la pièce en silence. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir de changer Danzō Shimura.

* * *

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, Kana se réveilla avec une idée en tête, comme si son cerveau avait cogité toute la nuit durant son sommeil. Elle se leva, s'habilla dans la lumière diffuse de l'aube. Elle sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit et se précipita dans le vestibule d'entrée. Là, elle découvrit comme chaque matin depuis le départ de son père, les missives destinées à la famille Uzumaki. Elle tria avec soin le courrier mais ne trouva pas une seule lettre de Minato.

 _Pourquoi ne trouve-t-il pas le temps de m'écrire ?_ se demanda-t-elle la mine lugubre. Son regard avisa un petit mot frappé du sceau des Uchiwa et elle l'ouvrit :

 _Pour Kana. Rendez-vous cet après-midi à la prairie. Itachi_

Un grand sourire s'affranchit sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas plus synthétique et direct que les Uchiwa. Il était vrai qu'elle avait délaissé ses amis depuis le départ de son père. Trop impliquée dans ses recherches sur le contrôle du chakra, elle avait continué de s'entraîner d'arrache-pied afin de découvrir le secret de son affinité. Les recherches sur les dons héréditaires connus ne l'avaient pas aidé comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Les kekkei genkai étaient uniques en leur genre. Deux individus issus de familles différentes ne développeraient pas le même don et ce, même si elles possédaient toutes deux les mêmes affinités élémentaires.

L'autre problème était le peu d'informations qui existaient. Les techniques secrètes des ninjas _étaient_ un sujet tabou et les détenteurs de kekkei genkai ne le criaient pas sur les toits.

Kana poussa un long soupir. Elle sortit du vestibule et traversa le couloir afin de se rendre sur le canapé. Il était impossible de faire machine arrière, elle devait continuer à l'aveugle. Elle détestait se trouver dans ce type de situation mais il fallait bien avancer. Si personne n'avait une idée du don qu'elle avait, elle devait le découvrir par elle-même.

— Tu sembles bien songeuse, à quoi penses-tu ? demanda doucement sa mère, près de la porte du salon.

Kushina s'avança et s'asseya sur un fauteuil. Kana s'aperçut soudain que sa mère ne cessait de lancer des regards exaspérés vers la porte d'entrée. De même, son sourire paraissait étrange, tendu.

— Hum...je.. je n'arrive pas à maîtriser totalement mon chakra. C'est assez agaçant.

Kushina haussa les sourcils.

— Enfin ma chérie, ne te martelles pas la tête. J'ai moi aussi eu du mal au début…que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ?

La fillette poussa un gros soupir en regardant sa mère se diriger vers la cuisine.

— Dashi maki tamago !

— Á vos ordres Princesse ! pouffa la jeune femme en s'affairant vers la cuisine.

Une douce odeur se répandit dans la pièce. D'habitude, la routine journalière du matin mettait Kana de bonne humeur mais depuis que son père était parti en mission, sa gaieté matinale était entachée de mélancolie.

— Papa me manque, murmura-t-elle tristement, plongeant plus profondément dans le canapé. Rin-nee, Obito-nii et Kakashi-nii aussi.

Sa mère s'arrêta sur le plancher de la cuisine. Kushina se retourna vers sa fille d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin :

— Moi aussi. Ils reviendront bientôt, rassure-toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils partent en mission. Et ton père a une très bonne équipe, il y a Kakashi...

— S'ils sont blessés, Rin les soignera !

— Et Obito...Obito… il…

— Il rappellera à tout le monde qu'ils forment une bonne équipe, assena Kana avec force en se mettant à table.

— Evidemment ! Ttebane !

Kushina servit le petit déjeuner à table et elles se mirent à manger, tandis que Kana racontait entre deux bouchés ce qui s'était passé avec la feuille de chakra. Á son immense soulagement, sa mère l'écouta avec calme et attention.

— Je savais bien que quelque chose te tracassait, conclut-elle à la fin du récit. Depuis que ton père est parti, tu tires une tête d'enterrement, ttebane. La véritable question est de savoir comment utiliser les propriétés de ton chakra. En connaissant tes capacités, tu pourras identifier ton don, ttebane. Plus je réfléchis et plus je pense qu'il soit possible que la nature de ton chakra ne soit pas élémentaire...

— Maman, sais-tu si notre clan présentait des personnes comme moi ? l'interrompit Kana

La jeune femme hésita.

— Hum… non… tu sais les Uzumaki étaient très mystérieux. Le clan était puissant et vaste, je ne sais pas du tout si une personne possédait un chakra similaire au tien.

— Tu n'es pas restée en contact avec eux ?

— Non. Lorsque j'ai été amenée à Konoha, les quatre autres puissances menaçaient déjà le Pays des Tourbillons, ttebane. Le village d'Uzushio a été détruit quelques années après et je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir, répondit Kushina d'un ton amer.

Elle se leva subitement et se prit à ranger son désordre culinaire en silence. La fillette lui jeta un regard en biais, surprise par son étrange comportement. Elle ne s'était jamais véritablement questionnée sur les raisons qui avaient poussé sa mère à venir s'installer à Konoha. Bien que Kushina lui ait dit qu'elle avait un statut diplomatique, il était assez difficile de croire que Konoha ne lui permettait pas de communiquer avec les autres membres du clan Uzumaki. Lui cacherait-on autre chose ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une vieille dame apparut dans la pièce. Kushina se raidit soudainement et termina rapidement la vaisselle avec un sourire crispé. Le regard d'aigle d'Izumi Uzumaki balaya la pièce puis se posa sur elles.

— Bon...bonjour Maman ! Veu...veux-tu un peu de thé ? demanda rapidement Kushina en mettant de l'eau à bouillir.

Izumi acquiesça en silence et s'installa avec grâce dans un fauteuil. Kana ne savait que penser de sa grand-mère. Depuis son arrivée impromptue, elle la nommait discrètement la « Dame de fer » car elle semblait être la seule personne à résister au courroux d'Habanero la sanguinaire.

— Kana, tiens-toi droite ! s'exclama Izumi en jetant des regards mécontents autour d'elle.

— Oui Obāsan.

Quelle vieille chouette ! Mais la fillette soupira et obéit machinalement. Si pour Kana, l'aïeule se rapprochait plus du statut d'étrangère que de grand-mère, il n'en était pas de même pour Kushina. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'une étrange distance la séparait de sa mère. En sa présence, Kushina se trouvait dans un tel état de nervosité qu'à la moindre petite remarque, elle laissait exploser sa colère.

— C'est un scandale ! As-tu donc oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris ? Comment cette enfant fait pour vivre dans un endroit aussi peu conventionnel ? rétorqua Izumi en montrant du doigt l'appartement.

— Nous ne sommes plus à Uzushio, faites-vous une raison !

— J'ai bien compris que tu as complètement occulté notre héritage. Je suis allée au Temple des Masques, on pourrait y faire des bonhommes de poussière tant que tu l'as délaissé. Tu sais bien que j'ai des problèmes pulmonaires. Est-ce cela que tu souhaites ? Que ta pauvre mère ait une attaque et cesse de parler... ou pire ?

Les yeux de la vieille dame s'injectèrent de sang lorsqu'elle vit Kushina songer sérieusement à la question.

— Tu n'es qu'une ingrate, reprit-elle d'une voix perçante. Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement. N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour les morts au combat et pour ta patrie ?

— Ma patrie aujourd'hui est Konoha.

— Et ce n'est aucunement ma faute...

— C'est de la mienne peut-être ? Ttebane ! demanda Kushina

Kana perçut le ton sarcastique de sa voix et elle était sûre qu'Izumi l'avait également saisi. La bouche légèrement ouverte, elle détourna son regard de Kushina et tourna sa tête vers sa grand-mère comme si elle suivait un match de badminton.

— Cette enfant ne connaît rien de notre culture, de notre histoire...as-tu même pensé à l'initier ? s'indigna Izumi en pointant son doigt vers Kana.

— J'éduque ma fille comme je l'entend, ttebane ! s'exclama Kushina le visage rouge de colère. Vous n'avez aucun droit…

— C'est aussi ma petite-fille et si tu ne comptes pas faire d'elle une véritable Uzumaki, je le ferai moi-même, interrompit froidement la vieille dame.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever de son fauteuil. L'atmosphère devint si lourde que Kana commença réellement à craindre pour sa sécurité. Si Izumi savait garder son sang-froid, il n'en était pas de même pour Kushina. La jeune femme était si furieuse que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites et une veine palpitante apparaissait sur sa tempe. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient hérissés autour de son visage et elle serrait le manche de la bouilloire si fort que Kana se demanda si l'objet n'atterrirait pas sur la dame âgée.

— Je vous l'interdis ! Je refuse que vous lui enseigniez quoi que ce soit, ttebane. Minato n'est pas présent, il n'est pas question que Kana entame une nouvelle formation, ttebane !

Kana écarquilla les yeux, réfléchissant à comment intervenir lorsque sa grand-mère attrapa les deux joues de Kushina et tira dessus comme si elle souhaitait vérifier l'élasticité de sa peau.

— Je t'ai déjà dit plus de cent fois d'arrêter avec ce tic verbal horrible, reprit-elle d'un ton narquois en tirant plus fort. Ttebane, ttebane, ttebane… je pourrais en faire une chaine et te bâillonner avec !

D'un geste rapide elle lâcha les joues de la malheureuse et croisa les bras en continuant :

— Laisse donc Minato, là où il est ; il n'est pas concerné. Je m'adresse à la représentante du clan Uzumaki à Konoha en tant qu'ancienne du clan.

Kushina ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les yeux humides de douleur, elle massa doucement ses joues en lançant un regard furieux à la vieille dame. Etrangement les paroles d'Izumi semblèrent l'apaiser car elle s'asseya en silence sur une chaise en jetant un regard furtif à Kana. Profitant de cet instant d'accalmie, la vieille dame reprit :

— Ma fille, as-tu donc oublié l'héritage que nous portons ? Souviens-toi de ce jour. Mito-sama nous a confié cette mission car elle comptait sur nous. Le clan Uzumaki n'existe plus mais je refuse de voir notre culture et notre héritage mourir. Kushina, Kana est une Uzumaki, nul ne peut l'ignorer.

Non, nul ne pouvait l'ignorer. Avec ses boucles rouges, sa peau pâle et son visage fin, sa fille possédait toutes les caractéristiques physiques de la famille Uzumaki. Kushina avait tenté d'oublier cette heureuse époque. Penser à son enfance au Pays des Tourbillons lui faisait trop mal car elle n'y était jamais retournée ; pas même lorsqu'elle avait appris sa destruction. Elle n'avait pas pu calmer la rancune de sa mère. En tant qu'ambassadrice, elle avait échoué.

Kushina leva lentement ses yeux brillants de larmes vers sa fille chérie. Kana pourra-t-elle comprendre les tenants d'une telle décision ? Á cet instant précis, Izumi Uzumaki sut qu'elle avait remporté la bataille.

— Montre lui le Temple et révèle-lui que ce dont elle a besoin de savoir.

* * *

Kana suivit le rythme rapide des pas d'Izumi sur le long chemin de terre qui l'éloignait de son village et de sa mère. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, parsemée de quelques rares clairières. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du territoire de Konoha. Un calme mortuaire y régnait ; les oiseaux ne chantaient pas et le vent ne soufflait pas. Il lui sembla qu'elle marchait depuis une éternité. Il faisait chaud, lourd mais la nervosité qui la rongeait à cet instant lui pesait plus que la météo. Depuis leur départ, la vieille dame n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle paraissait broyer constamment du noir — pas que cela changeait de son habitude.

Après leur dispute, Kushina et Izumi ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole. La grand-mère avait sommé Kana de l'attendre devant la porte d'entrée principale de Konoha en ignorant superbement la jeune femme. Découragée, Kushina les avait accompagnées. Dès que l'aïeule s'était éloignée, elle avait pris rapidement la fillette à part afin de la rassurer.

— Fait attention à toi, ta grand-mère est extrêmement bourrue mais elle ne fait que cacher sa solitude, lui avait chuchoté la jeune femme en lançant un regard en biais à Izumi qui attendait.

— Tu as peur d'elle maman ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, susurra Kushina les yeux brillants en la serrant contre son coeur. Tu as surement remarqué que ta grand-mère et moi ne sommes pas souvent d'accord depuis son arrivée mais il ne faut pas que cela vienne perturber ton apprentissage.

Kana demeura silencieuse. Á dire vrai, elle ne se sentait pas du tout proche de la dame de fer et encore moins concernée par son attitude.

— J'ai d'autres priorités que de m'occuper d'une vieille chouette aigrie. On dirait qu'elle en veut à la terre entière, pesta la fillette en lançant un regard furtif vers la vieille femme.

Izumi inspira un bon coup avant de ralentir sa cadence. Elle sentait le regard de Kana lui brûler le dos.

— L'amour d'une mère est plus profond que l'océan, déclara-t-elle en continuant de marcher. J'aime ma fille, seulement nous avons des visions différentes. Si je suis venue à Konoha, c'est uniquement pour préparer le Sanctuaire des Masques.

— Le Sanctuaire des Masques ?

— Elle ne t'a donc vraiment _rien_ raconté, ronchonna Izumi, fronçant les sourcils. Et elle ose prétendre qu'elle t'a éduquée, si j'avais...

— Obāsan !

— Bon bon très bien, concéda-t-elle enfin. L'amitié entre Konoha et Uzushio a été mis en lumière par le mariage d'Hashirama Senju et Mito Uzumaki, la fille de l'ancien chef du clan. Ce mariage fut indispensable pour maintenir la paix entre les deux Pays. Les deux villages étaient si proches que Mito-sama fit construire un sanctuaire afin de sceller leur alliance.

— Le Temple des Masques ?

— Oui c'est cela. Le temple symbolise l'amitié qu'avait le village des remous pour les habitants de Konoha. Cette alliance permettait aux deux villages de partager officiellement leur savoir et leurs techniques. Voilà pourquoi certaines techniques de scellement sont utilisées à Konoha, expliqua Izumi.

La vieille femme parlait du passé avec un profond regret et une pointe d'amertume. Kana compris que sa grand-mère ne devait pas se réjouir de l'amitié entre son ancienne patrie et Konoha.

— Et pourquoi l'appelez-vous le Temple des Masques ? demanda Kana, curieuse et déterminée à changer de sujet.

— Tu vas bientôt le découvrir, assena mystérieusement Izumi en pointant du doigt une bâtisse.

Kana cligna des yeux de stupéfaction. Le sanctuaire se trouvait devant elles, à quelques mètres. La fillette sentait l'excitation monter en elle tandis qu'elle serrait ses petites mains contre son coeur. Elle découvrait une partie de l'histoire de son clan et peut-être, par la même occasion trouverait-elle les réponses à ses questions concernant son chakra. Sa mère était toujours très vague lorsqu'elle lui racontait des anecdotes du passé. Kushina prenait soin de censurer les parties qu'elle jugeait ennuyantes, notamment tout ce qui concernait le patrimoine artistique. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'être heureuse qu'un tel établissement ait résisté aux aléas du temps.

La fillette s'avança et une nouvelle fois elle eut le souffle coupé. Le Temple des Masques ou plutôt le Sanctuaire n'était pas un lieu de prière comme elle l'avait imaginé :

Jaillissant des bois tel un refuge inexpugnable, une grande clairière herbeuse s'étendait sur une soixantaine de mètres. Le temple était construit en son centre révélant une route de terre menant en son enceinte. Ultime frontière entre la forêt et le lieu sacré, un énorme torii rouge s'élevait dans le ciel tel un gardien protégeant l'entrée. Devant elle s'inifugea une explosion de couleurs, une fusion parfaite de la nature et du travail de l'homme. C'était magnifique !

Les deux visiteuses pénétrèrent dans le sandō recouvert d'un pavage de terre ; la route était bordée de plusieurs lanternes de pierre menant à trois bâtiments formant un U.

— Bienvenue dans le Temple des Masques du clan Uzumaki, se moqua gentiment Izumi en apercevant la mine ébahie de la fillette. Fait attention, tu risques de gober une mouche.

Kana darda son regard sur l'imposant blason du clan Uzumaki gravé sur la devanture de la bâtisse principale. Plusieurs branches de lierres serpentaient les murs donnant une touche naturelle à l'endroit.

— C'est vraiment Mito Uzumaki qui a fait construire cela ? interrogea Kana. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas érigé dans un endroit plus proche du village ?

— Afin de le protéger et donner asile aux réfugiés du Pays des Tourbillons, répondit vaguement la dame de fer en se dirigeant vers le hall.

La petite Uzumaki suivit l'aïeule, maugréant intérieurement contre les réponses énigmatiques des personnes âgées. Plusieurs lanternes allumées attirèrent soudain son attention, elle ouvrit de grands yeux puis poussa un cri de terreur.

Ils étaient là. Des démons aux yeux globuleux et aux cornes saillantes. Leurs visages exprimaient tantôt la colère, le dégoût ou la haine. Disposés sur un faux mur en face de l'entrée, les masques en bois attendaient sagement les visiteurs du temple.

Kana avisa l'un d'entre eux et elle remarqua l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient semblables aux ténèbres d'une salle de spectacle dans laquelle s'échappait quelques rires hystériques et nerveux. Sarcasme, dédain, malice. Les orbites étaient braquées sur elle. La fillette y plongea son être.

L'atmosphère du hall se gonfla d'énergie. Les masques dégageaient une extraordinaire impression de puissance. Une énergie étouffante qui comprimait les individus, les ravalant au rang de cloporte face à des forces divines titanesques.

Malgré elle, Izumi recula face au spectacle qu'offrait Kana, consciente de son insignifiance. La fillette rayonnait d'une lumière blanche et doré et semblait en transe. Face à elle, les masques d'oni s'arrachèrent un à un du panneau en bois et volèrent en cercle autour de la petite fille. La vieille dame frissonna de stupeur lorsque plusieurs ombres se matérialisèrent avec le masque d'un démon pour seul visage. Les sillhouettes s'allongèrent bougeant en rythme sur une musique qu'elles seules semblaient entendre.

Un rire gutturale et moqueur explosa dans la pièce et Izumi reconnu ; le Shinigami. Avec grâce, Kana se courba dans une révérence devant son masque et entra dans la ronde. Elle tournait et tournait sur elle-même, jouant avec les forces qui la poussaient à déverser des salves de chakra de lumière sur l'autel du temple.

Courbe épurée de paraboles parfaites.

Gerbes d'étincelles.

Jamais Izumi n'avait vu de spectacle aussi beau.

Kamen no rondo, lui murmura la voix reconnaissable de Mito Uzumaki dans ses lointains souvenirs.

 _« Izumi, je ne peux plus danser à cause de cette boule de haine tapie au fond de mon être. Mais vois-tu, j'espère qu'un jour d'autres membres de notre clan disparu pourront le faire à ma place._

Tu n'es pas seule. »

Un sourire léger apparu sur les lèvres de la dame de fer et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.  
Si un étranger avait été présent, il aurait sans aucun doute pris ses jambes à son cou en hurlant comme un dératé.

Les démons scellés permettaient à très peu d'individus de danser en leur compagnie. Elle avait assisté à ce spectacle qu'une seule fois au cours de sa vie. Les pas feutrés de Mito Uzumaki résonnaient encore dans ses souvenirs alors que l'épouse du Shodai Hokage dansait pour célébrer l'amitié entre Konoha et Uzushio.

La ronde se termina dans une dernière révérence au dieu de la mort. Izumi rattrapa de justesse Kana devinant sa fatigue. Lorsque la fillette revint à elle, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur et un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage.

— Obāsan, ils ont répondu à mon appel !

Elle se frotta les joues et murmura pour elle-même.

— Je crois… je crois que c'est comme cela que ça marche dans ce monde.

 _Á suivre..._


End file.
